Delivery
by GRACE5
Summary: Tiva. 2 years after "Aliyah" Gibbs gets a delivery on his doorstep in the form of a toddler.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first NCIS fanfiction, the characters are tough to write, but I'm gonna give it a shot.

Shai is pronounced Shay.

"Boss, that's a baby." Tony said as he looked up from his desk when the elevator dinged and Gibbs walked out with a toddler in his arms.

"Yeah DiNozzo, it is." Gibbs said as he set the child on the ground and walked to his desk.

McGee sat with his mouth open as he gazed at the little boy then back to Tony and Gibbs. "Uh, Boss?"

"What, McGee?" Gibbs asked frustrated as he looked up from his computer at the younger agent.

"Whose baby?" Tim asked cautiously as the little boy stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"I don't know." Gibbs said. "Someone knocked on my door at 4 in the morning. I answered it, and there he was." Gibbs continued looking at the little boy. "Just like that, with a bag."

"What's his name?" Tony asked as the little boy turned and looked at him.

"Shai." Gibbs said causing Shai to turn his head quickly and look at Gibbs.

Tony pursed his lips and studied the boy. He was maybe 20 months old, black hair, piercing green eyes, slightly tanned skin, and obviously shy.

"What are we gonna do with him?" McGee asked.

"Tony's gonna take him down to Duckie then to Abby." Gibbs said as he walked by the little boy and ruffled his hair before heading up to the stairs to Vance's office.

"Good luck." Tim laughed as Tony's eyes followed Gibbs.

"Shut up, McGeek." Tony hissed as he stood from his chair and straightened his tie before walking over to Shai. "Hi."

"Hi." He said softly as Tony held his hand out for Shai to take. Shai looked at it hesitantly before looking up to where Gibbs disappeared.

"It's okay." Tony said. "I won't bite."

"Tony, you don't even know if he speaks English." Tim laughed.

"He said Hi, McGee." Tony shot back.

"You said it first."

"Shut up." Tony said as he smiled gently at Shai.

With his thumb still in his mouth, he reached his other hand up and softly took Tony's as he was led down to autopsy.

"Duckie?" Tony called as he walked into autopsy. "Palmer?"

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Anthony?" Duckie asked as he stepped into the room.

"Gibbs wanted me to bring Shai down to you, then to Abby." Tony said as he let go of Shai's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Shai." Duckie said as he reached his hand out to the little boy, who gave it a gentle shake. "I am Dr. Mallard but you can call me Duckie." Shai simply nodded.

"Okay then." Tony started. "Call me when you're done."

"Done with what exactly?" Duckie asked.

"I figured you would know." Tony groaned and Duckie just gave him a questioning look. "Shai was apparently dropped on Gibbs' doorstep last night, and Gibbs brought him here."

"On his doorstep?" Duckie questioned.

"That's what he said." Tony shrugged. "I guess he wants you to examine Shai, do blood work?"

"Okay." Duckie said. "Come along, Shai." Duckie said as he walked over to an examination table and helped Shai get up on it. "Where do you think you are going, Anthony?"

"Squad room." Tony said turning back to Duckie.

"Not so fast, my boy." Duckie laughed. "You should stay with Shai."

"Okay." Tony groaned as the elevator dinged and Gibbs walked out.

"Whaddya got, Duck?" Gibbs asked standing next to Duckie, giving a small smile to Shai.

"I was just about to get started, Jethro."

"Well?"

"Well, Shai." Duckie started. "Do you speak English?"

"Duck, he's barely two, he doesn't know what he speaks." Gibbs said and Tony laughed.

"Shai, where's your mother?" Duckie asked as he looked over Shai's head, arms, and legs.

"Ima?" he questioned removing his thumb from his mouth.

"Ima?" Tony questioned as he moved to stand next to Gibbs.

"It's Hebrew for mother, mom." Duckie explained.

"Hebrew as in-." Tony started but Gibbs cut him off.

"Ziva."

"Ima!" Shai squealed at his mother's name.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Woke up to so many reviews, that has never happened to me when I wrote for CSI:NY, lol.

So I am not too familiar with infants or toddlers, just older kids. So I am doing research on them, lol.

Constructive criticism is welcome.

Chapter Two

"Well, that doesn't mean he's Ziva's." Tony said as he looked at Shai quickly before turning to Gibbs. "Ziva doesn't have a kid."

"How do you know? Ziva's been missing for over two years." Gibbs said as he lifted Shai from the table and set him on the ground.

"But." Tony said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked agitated.

"I don't know." Tony said. "No ones talked to Ziva in years, and all the sudden her kid shows up on your doorstep? How?"

"Someone dropped him off." Gibbs said bluntly.

"Who?"

"I don't know." Gibbs said. "Take Shai to Abby."

"Why?" Tony asked frustrated as he followed Gibbs to the elevator.

"DNA test, and to run his prints." Gibbs said slamming the button. "Where'd he go?" Gibbs asked looking around not seeing Shai.

"You had him last." Tony said as he and Gibbs walked back to autopsy to see Duckie and Shai standing there watching them.

"Come'on." Gibbs said as he scooped Shai up in his arms and handed him to Tony.

"Hey." Tony protested as he awkwardly held Shai.

"Abby. Now." Gibbs barked.

"Duckie?" Tony pleaded.

"Sorry, my boy, but I am not getting involved in this." Duckie said holding his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Fine." Tony said as he glanced down at Shai who had his thumb back in his mouth and was glancing around the room. "To Abby's it is."

"Tony?" Abby asked confused as she saw her friend walk into the room with a toddler in his arms. "What are you doing with a baby?"

"DNA test." Tony said setting Shai on the table next to Abby's computers.

"Aw you should go on Maury! They have the best paternity test shows." Abby laughed as she studied Shai.

"Paternity? No!" Tony shrieked startling Shai. "Sorry."

"Okay, what kind of test?" Abby asked as she gently tickled Shai causing him to giggle.

"Maternity?" Tony laughed. "Gibbs said to run his DNA."

"Okay." Abby said staring back at Tony. "Against what?"

"Gibbs thinks Ziva's his mother." Tony mumbled causing Abby's eyes to go wide.

"Ziva as in our Ziva?" Abby questioned as she ran to the back wall and pulled Ziva's picture down and held it in front of Tony. "Ziva?"

"Ima!" Shai squealed happily as he reached for Ziva's picture.

"This is your mom? Ziva?" Abby smiled as Shai continued to smile.

"Abby." Tony groaned.

"Right." Abby said as she rushed to get a swab. "Okay, now open wide, here comes the choo-choo." Shai instead just stared back at Abby with wide eyes causing Tony to laugh. "Shut up."

"Maybe he doesn't like trains." Tony laughed. "Try an airplane."

"Okay," Abby said as she reached her hand up and flew the swab around like a plane. "Open up so the plane can land." Abby said as the swab came to a stop in front of Shai's mouth.

"I don't think he speaks English, Abs." Tony said, stifling his laugh.

"Have you heard him speak, Tony?"

"Not anything else besides Ima." Tony shrugged as he looked back to Shai. "Which is Hebrew."

"I know that, Tony."

"Okay, so I'll hold his mouth open and you swab." Tony said causing Abby's eyes to go wide once again.

"Tony!" Abby shrieked slapping Tony's shoulder. "You don't hold a baby's mouth open, unless they have something dangerous in their mouths."

"Okay, so how do you suggest we get his mouth open?"

"Try just asking." Gibbs said startling both Abby and Tony, who jumped and Shai laughed. "Give me that." Gibbs said taking the swab.

"Gibbs, he's pretty stubborn." Tony said as he watched Gibbs talk softly to the child.

"Are you surprised, Tony, Ziva was pretty stubborn herself."

"You keep saying he's Ziva's." Tony said. "He may not be."

"Why are you so worried, Tony?" Gibbs said turning to Tony and handing Abby the swab. "Something you wanna tell me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Uh, no." Tony choked out as he swallowed hard when Gibbs pointed to the elevator.

"Run it, Abs." Gibbs said as he exited the room.

"What about him?" Abby called after him, then turned back to Shai after not getting and answer. "So, Ziva had a kid?" she asked as she prepared the DNA for testing. "Has a kid." Abby corrected herself as she looked at Shai. "Right?"

Shai simply stared back at her, his green eyes wide and curious. Abby smiled and turned to the table behind her picking up Bert and squeezing him causing him to fart and Shai to erupt in giggles.

"You like that?" Abby laughed as she handed Bert over to Shai.

"Abby?" McGee asked walking into the lab.

"Yes Timmy?" Abby asked turning away from Shai who continued to giggle.

"Where are Tony and Gibbs?" he asked looking at the computer screen as it searched for a match.

"Elevator." Abby cringed.

~Gibbs' Office~

Tony stood against the wall and looked everywhere except for at Gibbs who was glaring at him.

"Well?" Gibbs snapped through a clenched jaw.

"Boss, I-." he stopped talking to gather his thoughts. "I don't know! I don't have kids." Gibbs just stared back at him with an icy gaze. "I don't think I do, at least."

"DiNozzo, is it possible?" he asked saying each word slowly.

"It was one night." Tony mumbled looking away from Gibbs.

"One time is all it takes, DiNozzo." Gibbs hissed as he took a step closer to Tony. "Protection?"

"Boss," Tony whined uncomfortable. "It was Ziva."

"I don't fucking care." Gibbs said smacking Tony in the back of the head.

"He could be Rivkin's." Tony offered as Gibbs backed away, but he turned back quickly and smacked Tony again, hard. "What was that for?"

"Being an idiot." Gibbs said. "We both know that boy in there is not Rivkin's."

"But-." Tony started but was cut off by Gibbs.

"So until we figure this out and find Ziva, Shai is in your custody, 24/7." Gibbs said flipping the elevator back on.

"I don't know anything about babies." Tony said stepping off the elevator and back to Abby's lab where giggles filled the air.

"Whaddya got Abs?" Gibbs asked as he smiled at Shai who continued to squeeze Bert and giggle.

"Well, I have you all beat on who is the most fun." Abby smile as they all watched Shai. Gibbs gave her a pointed look, asking her to continue. "Also, DNA results came in quickly because both parents are federal employees, or were."

"Abby?" Tony questioned as he came and stood between Gibbs and McGee and Shai squeezed Bert again. "McGee that's gross."

"Shut up, Tony." McGee said as Shai giggled harder causing both McGee and Tony to smile.

"Results Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course the computer doesn't say blah blah blah is the mother and blah blah blah is the father," Abby started

"Abby." Tony pleaded.

"I am confident in saying that Ziva David is Shai's biological mother." Abby smiled. "I am also confident in saying that you, Anthony DiNozzo, are Shai's biological father."

"Thanks Abby." Gibbs said and headed towards the door.

"I'm not done." Abby laughed as she switched to a different monitor. "I also ran Shai's prints through the system."

"Abby he's a baby, I doubt you'd get anything." Tony said following her.

"Have some faith, Tony." Abby laughed as she brought the results up. "I of course ran them through Israel's system, with McGee's help."

"And?"

"A Missing Child Report came up." Abby said bringing it up on the screen. "Shai Antonio David."

"Shit." Tony said. "Who reported him missing?"

"Eli David." Abby said as Bert farted again, causing everyone to crack a smile. "Would you like to know his birthday?"

"Yeah." Tony said.

"October 11 2009." Abby said with a smile waiting for it to click in everyone's head. "Come'on."

"What?" McGee asked as Gibbs picked Shai up from the table.

"October 11 2005, Ziva became full time at NCIS." Gibbs said handing Shai to Tony. "Thanks Abs." he said as he left with McGee following.

"What now?" Tony asked looking at Abby.

"He is a missing child, Tony."

"Yeah, and Ziva's been missing for over 2 years and we never heard anything."

"Tony, Ziva may have sent Shai here, or she may not know where he is."

"At least she knew he existed." Tony grumbled as he settled Shai in his arms more comfortably.

"Tony." Abby called after him as he turned and headed towards the elevator.

A/N:

All mistakes are mine, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So." McGee said as he watched Tony sit at his desk with Shai in his lap, his green eyes wide as he looked around the bullpen.

"What Probie?" Tony asked as he settled Shai's back against his chest, Bert still in Shai's arms.

"What are you gonna do?" McGee asked as he continued to watch Tony.

"I don't know, McGee, I don't know." Tony said as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Tony, it's like 10." McGee said looking to his watch.

"I don't care." Tony said standing, with Shai and handing him to McGee. "I'll be back."

"Tony." McGee whined as Shai fidgeted on his lap.

~**~

"20 month olds eat Cheerios, right?" Tony asked the woman next to him as he stared at the cereal in the convenience store.

"Yeah." The lady said looking at Tony curiously.

"Thanks." He said grabbing a box and heading for the donuts.

~**~

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he entered the bullpen noticing Shai sitting on the floor next to McGee's desk.

"He said he'd be back." McGee said as he watched Shai move to his feet and wander off towards the elevators. "Hey."

"I got'em." Gibbs said as he headed after Shai. "Where do you think you're going?" Gibbs asked as he scooped Shai up quickly causing him to squeal happily.

"Whoa." Tony said as he stepped off the elevator and almost walked into Gibbs. "Sorry Boss."

"DiNozzo, where were you?" Gibbs asked as he turned to head back to the bullpen.

"I ran to the store real quick." Tony said holding up the bag.

"So you just left Shai with McGee?" Gibbs asked setting Shai back down on the ground.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Tony asked setting the bag on his desk and turning to Gibbs.

"He's not McGee's responsibility." Gibbs said pointing to McGee.

"And what just because we share DNA means he's mine?" Tony shot back quickly with out thinking and immediately cringed.

"Damn right it does." Gibbs said taking a step closer to Tony. "You chose not to use protection, you deal with the consequences." Gibbs hissed.

"Where'd he go?" McGee asked making Gibbs take a step back.

"Right there." Gibbs said pointing to the stairs where Shai was climbing up with the help of the railing.

"Shit." Tony groaned as all three of them headed towards the stairs. McGee picked up Bert at the bottom of the stairs as Tony grabbed Shai. "No stairs, dude." Tony said as he walked back down the stairs to where Gibbs and McGee were watching him. "What?"

"Nothing." McGee laughed as he handed Bert back to Shai, who smirked at him and squeezed Bert.

"Hungry?" Tony asked as sat at his desk and set Shai on the ground next to him. Opening the box of Cheerios he poured some on the edge of the desk near Shai. "Go ahead." Shai instead just looked at them then back at Tony. "What?" Tony asked.

"Ick." Shai said shaking his head at the Cheerios in front of him.

"Ick?" Tony questioned. "Does that count as English, McGee?"

"No." McGee laughed as he watched Shai flick a Cheerio at Tony.

"Hey." Tony said narrowing his eyes at Shai. "Don't do that." Tony said causing McGee to laugh. "Shut up, Probie."

"Sorry." McGee laughed.

~**~

"Anything?" Gibbs asked as he walked into Vance's office.

"Please, come in." Vance said sarcastically.

"Well?" Gibbs asked after a moment of silence.

"Director David has no idea how his grandson ended up on your doorstep." Vance said as he stood up behind his desk. "He wishes Shai be returned soon."

"Shai's not going anywhere." Gibbs said. "Ziva?"

"He does not know where Ziva is." Vance said.

"Sure he doesn't." Gibbs said. "If he doesn't know where Ziva is, how does he know about Shai. I highly doubt she would leave her son with her father."

"Eli claims that he hasn't seen Shai in over a year."

"Why?"

"Ziva left, with Shai." Vance said. "That's all I know, we should make arrangements for Shai."

"Shai is staying with his father, Leon." Gibbs said. "He's not going anywhere."

"His father?" Vance questioned confused.

"Tony."

"DiNozzo?" Vance asked his eyes wide.

"Yup."

"What now?" Vance asked

"We find Ziva and bring her back. We find out how Shai ended up at my doorstep."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"McGee, what do kids eat?" Tony asked as he put all the cheerios back in the box.

"Food?" Tim offered with a shrug.

"Thanks for that, Probie." Tony said closing the box and putting it on the floor, then noticing the banana on McGee's desk. "Hey, give me your banana."

"What?" McGee laughed looking at his banana.

"Just give me the banana." Tony pleaded as he looked at Shai who was scribbling on printer paper on the floor.

"Here." McGee said throwing the banana over to Tony.

"Thanks." Tony said peeling the banana open and breaking pieces off and placing them on a tissue. "Shai." Tony said and Shai looked up at him curiously with a smile. "Come here." Shai glanced back at the paper then rose to his feet and walked over to Tony. "Try this." Tony said as he handed a piece of banana to the boy.

"He's adorable." Kim said as she put her purse in the bottom drawer of her desk and smiled at Shai. "Where are his parents?"

"I thought you were off today." Tony said as he smiled when Shai reached for another piece of banana.

"No, just took the morning." She said settling at her desk. "Had the dentist."

"Oh." Tony said as he broke off more pieces of the banana.

"So, whose is he?" Kim asked pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Tony's." Tim smirked as Tony glared at him.

"Tony," she said shocked. "You have a kid?"

"Isn't it something?" Tim offered as both he and Kim looked over Shai and Tony.

"Shut up, Probie." Tony said as he placed Shai on his lap.

"I don't understand, where did he come from?" Kim asked obviously still confused.

"Well you see, his mother and I-."

"I know that." Kim hissed. "I mean, you've never mentioned him before but now you bring him to work?"

"He didn't know he existed until today." Tim answered for Tony.

"Really?" Kim smiled. "And where's his mother?" she asked looking around the office, neither Tim or Tony answering her. "What?"

"We don't know where she is." Tim said softly.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Let it go, just let it go." Tony pleaded as Shai yawned and fidgeted in his arms. "What's wrong?" Tony asked as he watched Shai struggle to get comfortable. He finally settled after straddling Tony's lap and resting his head against Tony's chest, his thumb securely in his mouth.

"Aw." Kim said as she watched the father and son.

"What's the time difference between here and Israel?" Tim asked.

"7 hours." Tony said softly.

"Anything?" Gibbs asked walking into the squad room with his coffee looking at his team.

"Um." Tim started looking at Tony for help.

"What McGee?" Gibbs said taking a seat at his desk.

"Nothing." Tim said turning to his computer.

"You two have anything?" Gibbs asked frustrated looking at Tony who was struggling to reach his keyboard with the tired toddler in his lap.

"We got Shai to eat." Tony said looking up at Gibbs.

"My banana." McGee scoffed.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Go home." Gibbs said shocking Tony.

"Boss,"

"Go home, DiNozzo." Gibbs said grabbing the bag he brought in with him and walking over to Tony's desk. "Your job is to take care of him."

"Okay." Tony nodded as he stood and took the bag from Gibbs. "Call me, if you find out anything."

"I will, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he watched his senior field agent leave with his sleeping toddler in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked flipping his phone open.

"I don't have a car seat, Boss." Tony said as he stood next to his blue Mustang GT. "I mean, is it okay for just the short ride back to my place?"

"Yeah, you should be fine." Gibbs said. "Drive carefully."

"I will." Tony said and snapped his phone shut and attached it back to his belt. Tony pushed the passenger seat forward and placed Shai in the back seat causing him to stir awake. "Sorry." Tony said as he reached for the seatbelt and buckled Shai in then pushed the passenger seat back up. "You have nothing to worry about, I drive nothing like your mother."

"Ima." Shai said sadly as he pouted his lower lip.

"Yeah." Tony said as he started his car and slowly pulled out of the parking garage. Tony smiled as he glanced in the rear view mirror half way through the drive home and saw that Shai had fallen back asleep.

"No." Shai groaned as Tony unbuckled him and brought him into his arms as he locked his car up.

"Sorry." Tony said as he made his way up to his apartment, Shai had fallen asleep again with his head nuzzled into Tony's neck. "Now what?" Tony asked himself as he stood in the middle of his living room.

"Ima." Shai whined in his sleep as he fidgeted in Tony's arms.

"Yeah, I know." Tony said as he kicked his shoes off and gently took off Shai's while holding him in one arm. "I guess you get the bed." Tony said as he headed back towards his bedroom.

Tony gently placed Shai in the middle of his king sized bed and surrounded him with pillows. Tony looked around the room in search of a blanket knowing he would defiantly wake Shai up if he had to move him under the covers.

"I don't own blankets." Tony grumbled as he moved to his closet. He grabbed an old OSU sweatshirt and placed it over Shai's torso upside down, so the hood wasn't in his face. "Okay." Tony said satisfied with himself as he glanced back at the sleeping toddler before leaving the room.

~NCIS~

"Boss?" McGee questioned as Gibbs sat at his desk.

"What, McGee?" Gibbs asked not looking at Tim.

"What do we do? We tried finding Ziva before, and got nothing."

"Try harder, McGee." Gibbs barked.

"I don't know where to start." Tim confessed defeated. "Ziva could be anywhere."

"I know that."

"Then what do I do?"

"I don't know!" Gibbs shouted as he stormed off to the elevators.

~Tony's Apartment~

Hours later Tony sat at his kitchen table staring at the wall. He didn't know what to do with a toddler. He didn't know how to be a father.

He knew he didn't want to be like his father.

Sighing Tony dropped his head into his hands. He had so many questions and zero answers.

Had Ziva known she was pregnant when they left her in Tel Aviv?

"Fuck." Tony groaned as he got up from the table to get a bottle of water.

As he downed the bottle of water Tony saw Shai peak around the corner at him. Putting the bottle aside, Tony smiled and walked over to the boy.

"Hi." Tony said as he scooped Shai up and brought him into the kitchen. "Hungry, Thirsty?" Shai shook his head in the negative and just looked back at Tony. "Well, I'm all out of ideas." Tony laughed at himself as he studied Shai's face for the first time. "You have her hair, and skin. Nose, ears." Tony said more to himself as Shai stared back at him curiously. "The rest is mine." Tony laughed. "Eyes, jaw line, mine."

"You." Shai laughed as he pointed to Tony.

"Do you know English? Or Hebrew?" Tony asked as he took Shai into the living room and sat him on the couch, next to him. Shai just laughed at him and jumped off the couch and headed towards Tony's movie collection.

"Woody?" Shai asked as he looked at all the different DVDs. "Bluzz?"

"Toy Story?" Tony laughed as he walked to the opposite movie rack and picked out Toy Story and showed it to Shia. "This?"

"Woy Swory!" Shai squealed as his eyes went wide with excitement and he jumped in front of Tony.

"You wanna watch it?" Tony asked smiling as he set the movie up and Shai ran back to the couch. "I noticed you have a problem with Ts, does that make me Wony?"

"Wony?" Shai questioned as Tony sat next to him.

"Yeah, well my name is Tony," Tony started. "Anthony, actually. It's kinda like your middle name, but less Italian." Shai just stared back at him blankly. "Never mind."

"Woody!" Shai squealed again as the movie started.

"Did Ima watch this with you?" Tony asked as Shai settled back into the couch.

"Ima lub powato head." Shai smiled as he settled into Tony's side.

"I'm not surprised." Tony laughed as he looked down at Shai.

"Tony!" a voice came through the door, startling Shai. "It's me, Abby."

"Hold on." Tony said as he got up from the couch to answer the door, Shai following him. "Hey Abs."

"Hey Tony, Hi Shai." Abby smiled as she bent down and kissed the little boy's cheek. "I brought dinner."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Pizza?" Tony smiled as he stepped aside and let Abby in.

"You know it." Abby laughed as she headed for the kitchen and set the pizza down on the table. "Well?" Abby asked as she turned and saw Tony still standing in the living room, Shai had jumped back on the couch to watch the movie.

"What do you want to drink?" Tony asked as he put paper plates and napkins on the table.

"Water's good." Abby said as she sat at the table. "Shai, do you want pizza?"

"No." Shai said not taking his eyes off the screen causing Abby to laugh.

"How DiNozzo of you." Abby said as she looked over at Tony who set the drinks on the table.

"Shai, come eat." Tony said as he walked into the living room and paused the movie, causing Shai to narrow his eyes at Tony.

Shai pouted and got off the couch and slowly headed to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Tony said as Shai climbed up on a chair and sat on his knees, looking at Abby.

"Pepperoni or cheese?" Abby asked as she flipped the box open and smiled at Shai who just looked back at her. "Is pepperoni kosher?"

"I don't know." Tony said as he took a slice of pepperoni. "Give him cheese."

"Okay, where's the knife?" Abby asked placing a slice of Shai's plate who looked at the slice curiously.

"What knife?" Tony questioned, setting his slice down.

"Tony, you have to cut it up, he's not even two." Abby said as she took a slice for herself.

"Okay." Tony said as he got out of his chair to get a fork and knife. "Okay." Tony said sitting back at the table. "How small should I cut it?"

"I don't know, bite size." Abby said with a smile as she took a bite of her own pizza.

"Okay." Tony said as he pushed his plate to the side and took Shai's plate and cut his food up before sliding it back in front of him. "Eat up."

"So?" Abby asked with a smirk.

"So what?" Tony asked, looking up at her, but still continuing to eat.

"So, how's it going?" Abby asked dragging out the so as she nodded her head over at Shai.

"Well, he took a nap and watched half of Toy Story." Tony said grabbing another piece of pizza.

"Interesting." Abby said as they both glanced at Shai who was happily eating his pizza. "Tony, you don't have any stuff."

"What stuff?" Tony asked confused.

"Kid stuff." Abby smiled as she glanced around his apartment. "No toys, no clothes, no-."

"I get it, Abs." Tony said as he looked over at Shai. "I guess I'll have to go shopping."

"You are." Abby nodded as they fell into a content silence.

"So, anything about Ziva?" Tony questioned as he finished his third slice.

"Sorry, Tony." Abby said shaking her head in the negative. "But don't worry! No one's giving up, McGee has just about driven himself nuts trying to find something. Gibbs is well, Gibbs."

"Yeah." Tony said with a small smile. "Do you want more?" Tony asked as he took Shai's plate.

"No." Shai said shaking his head.

"Did you like it?" Abby asked as Tony cleared the trash.

"Yes." Shai said with a smile.

"I'll google and see if pepperoni's kosher." Abby laughed glancing up at Tony. "Pepperoni's your dad's favorite."

"Woy Swory?" Shai asked looking back at Tony.

"Nope, we're going shopping." Tony said with his token smile and Shai's face fell and he looked blankly back at Tony.

"Wow." Abby laughed. "That was a classic Ziva face."

"Tell me about it." Tony said as he grabbed his car keys. "Are you gonna come Abs?"

"Of course!" Abby said jumping out of her chair. "I don't think Shai's all that excited, though."

"Me neither." Tony said as he plucked Shai from the chair.

"Woy Swory." Shai whined as they headed for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am very sorry about the car seat issue, I know it's terrible for a toddler not to have a car seat, I'm sorry, it was poor planning on my part, lol. **

**Also, I have never been to D.C. or the area around it, so I'm basing the mall they're in off a mall here in south Jersey. No worries, I plan to visit D.C. this summer before I head back to Boston for school. **

Chapter Eight

"Okay." Tony said as he stepped inside the mall with Shai in his arms and Abby next to him. "Where to start?"

"What is with all the pre-teens?" Abby questioned disgusted as she looked around the mall which was cluttered with barely dressed girls and boys with shorts so long they reached their ankles.

"It's the summer, Abs." Tony laughed. "They have no where else to go."

"How 'bout home?" Abby questioned as she shot back an equally dirty look to a girl.

"So, J.C. Penny?" Tony said as he started to head towards the department store.

"Okay." Abby said. "First you need a car seat."

"Yup." Tony said. "And clothes."

"Ugh." Shai groaned as they walked by the clothes to head towards the escalators.

"Abs, I think we should get the car seat last, unless you wanna run it out to the car." Tony laughed as they stopped.

"You're right." Abby nodded as she turned on her heel and they headed back towards the clothing section.

"No." Shai cried as they walked into the clothing section, towards his age group. "Daddy, No." Shai continued the whine causing Tony to stop dead in his tracks and a smile to take over Abby's face.

"Did you hear that, Tony?" Abby smiled as Tony just stared back at her, dazed. "Tony?"

"I've never been called that." Tony said softly, glancing at Shai.

"That's a good thing." Abby said as she touched Shai's arm.

"I don't understand." Tony said as they continued to walk and Shai continued to whine.

"What don't you understand?" Abby asked confused as they stopped at the jeans section.

"Why he knows so much English, why he knows that I am," Tony stopped.

"Daddy?" Abby questioned, enjoying this too much.

"Yeah." Tony said as he set Shai on the ground in front of him. "Or Aba."

"Ziva." Abby said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm sure she told him who you are, showed him a picture or something, explained to him that, you know, you would be the one to take care of him. Or something like that."

"Yeah." Tony said as he glanced down at Shai who was sitting Indian style on the floor. "You think he likes shopping?" Tony laughed as he picked Shai up and they all looked at the different jean sizes.

"Jeez." Abby groaned. "Shai, what size are you?" she asked looking at the little boy who just shrugged at her and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "That's what I figured."

"Just grab a couple that look his size and he'll try them on." Tony suggested as the saleswoman eyed them curiously.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. Can you tell me what size he is?" Abby asked pointing to Shai.

"You don't know?" she asked horrified. "Is he yours?"

"No, he's his." She said pointing to Tony who just smiled and turned his attention to the shirts.

"Look, Toy Story pajamas." Tony said getting Shai's attention. He walked over and picked up two different sizes before walking back over to Abby. "Hey."

"She thinks we kidnapped him." Abby laughed as the saleswoman continued to keep an eye on them. "I had to dig through my purse to find my NCIS I.D."

"Did she give you a clue as to what size?" Tony laughed causing Abby to punch him in the arm. "Ow." Tony whined and Shai giggled.

"Okay." Abby said grabbing a bunch of different sizes. "To the fitting rooms."

"Abby, can we go home now?" Tony complained as he shifted the sleeping toddler in his arms. "I think we got enough stuff, all we need is the car seat."

"Tony, we hardly got anything." Abby said turning and looking at her friend.

"Abs, he's beat, I'm beat." Tony said. "Plus we don't know what his sleeping schedule is or what time zone he has been living in."

"Okay." Abby said as she continued to stare at Tony. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Abby." Tony warned.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Abby questioned. "Don't lie or tell me it's nothing."

"I don't want to get too much." Tony said softly as they headed back to where the car seats were.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked confused.

"Never mind." Tony said.

"Tony." Abby begged.

"I mean, we don't know how he got here. If Ziva even knows where he is, maybe she thinks he's missing." Tony started.

"You're scared." Abby smiled.

"I am not." Tony said.

"You are, this is so cute." Abby squealed causing Shai to stir. "Sorry." She whispered as Tony picked out a car seat for toddlers. "You're scared you're gonna lose him, that Ziva's just gonna take him back."

Tony remained silent.

"You are." Abby smiled as she picked up the box and brought it to the check out counter. "You know, Tony, Ziva wouldn't do that."

"I'm lucky she didn't kill me the last time we saw each other." Tony said as he paid for the car seat and Abby carried it out of the mall.

"She wouldn't kill you." Abby laughed.

"Oh, she would." Tony said as he unlocked his car and set Shai in the passenger's side as they secured the car seat in the back seat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Thanks again, Abby." Tony said as he entered the living room after putting Shai to sleep.

"Where are you gonna sleep, Tony?" Abby laughed as she watched Tony move all the bags from the couch to the kitchen table.

"Couch." Tony said as he turned back to Abby.

"We're gonna find her, Tony." Abby assured him as he sat on the couch.

"I know." Tony mumbled. "Am I allowed to go into work tomorrow, or will Gibbs make me stay home?"

"You're allowed to come in as far as I know." Abby laughed.

"Good." Tony nodded with a yawn.

"I should get going." Abby said as Tony stood from the couch to open the door for her.

"Thanks for coming over tonight, Abs." Tony said with a small smile.

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Have a good night." Tony said as she walked away.

Tony groaned as he stood in front of the couch and just looked at it. He walked into the kitchen to grab the blanket he bought and threw it on the couch as he quietly walked back into his bedroom to grab a pair of sweatpants. He changed in the living room before flopping down on the couch with a groan.

"Ima." Shai screamed in the middle of the night causing Tony to practically fall off the couch.

"Shit." Tony cursed as he stubbed his toes on the edge of the couch on the way to his bedroom.

"Ima." Shai cried in a soft scared voice as he sat on Tony's bed in the dark.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tony asked flicking on the bathroom light instead of frying both of their eyes with the overhead light.

"Ima." Shai whimpered again as Tony sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand over his face.

"I know." Tony said as he pushed a pillow away and laid down on his side, yawning. "I miss her too." Tony said as he brushed Shai's dark hair off his forehead, noting that he needed a haircut.

"Daddy." Shai whined as he laid back down and cuddled against Tony, catching him off guard. "Me miss Ima."

"I know." Tony whispered as he moved onto his back. Shai arranged himself against Tony's side, grabbing a handful of his t-shirt to hold on to him. Tony smiled and rubbed his hand up and down Shai's back trying to lull him back to sleep.

The next morning Tony woke up from a kick to his ribs from Shai.

"Christ." Tony groaned as he rolled Shai back to the middle of the bed and he got up. "0600." Tony said as he glanced at Shai who was stirring awake. "I need a shower."

"Sleep." Shai said flipping onto his stomach.

"You sleep, I'll shower." Tony said as he walked to the bathroom where the light had been on all night. "That's okay, right?" Tony asked, not sure if it was okay to leave Shai alone for the couple minutes he'd be in the shower.

Tony practically ran through the shower and shaved quickly before returning to his bedroom to see that Shai hadn't moved.

"Come on, get up." Tony said as he grabbed work clothes and changed. "Shai, wake up."

"No." Shai growled.

"Get up, Shai." Tony said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"No."

"Tough." Tony said as he picked Shai up and brought him out into the living room to change him. "What do you want to wear?" Shai instead just glared back at Tony, his hair wild, pointing in all different directions. "Fine, jeans and a Yankees shirt it is."

"No." Shai said shaking his head as he grabbed the shirt and threw it and reached into the bag and grabbed a blue polo instead.

"You got something against the Yankees?" Tony asked as he looked at the shirt that was across the room on the floor. Shai didn't respond but yawned as Tony dressed him.

~NCIS~

"GIBBS!" Abby screamed through the phone when Gibbs picked up.

"Yeah, Abs?" he asked pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Get down here now!" she squealed and hung up the phone.

"Whaddya got, Abs?" Gibbs asked walking into the lab seeing Abby and McGee working on the computer.

"This." Abby said as she brought a customs record onto the screen.

"What is it?"

"It's from about a year ago," Abby started.

"Shay Anthony DiNozzo entered the U.S. from Isreal." McGee finished.

"Dulles?" Gibbs questioned.

"No, Logan." Abby said with a smile.

"Boston?" Gibbs asked confused. "He come with Ziva?"

"Well actually she used the name, Lisa DiNozzo." McGee said as he brought that record up on the screen.

"What the hell was Ziva doing in Boston?" Gibbs questioned.

**A/N: Just in case, **

**Dulles is Washington Dulles International Airport, which serves the D.C. area.**

**And**

**Logan is General Edward Lawrence Logan International Airport, which serves the Boston area. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Boston?" Tony questioned as he set Shai down on the floor. "What the hell was Ziva doing in Boston?"

"That's exactly what Gibbs said." Abby laughed as she pulled up the customs record to show Tony.

"Hm." Tony said as he glanced down at Shai who hadn't left his side.

"What?" McGee asked as Tony looked back at the screen.

"I was just wondering, which one's his real name. I mean Shai and Shay are the same, but is he Shai Antonio David or Shay Anthony DiNozzo?" Tony asked as he picked Shai up and sat him on Abby's table.

"David." Abby and McGee said in unison with a smile as Tony furrowed his brow at them.

"Why?" Tony asked slightly offended.

"You really think that Eli David, director of Mossad, would allow his daughter, a Mossad assassin, to name her child that was conceived out of wedlock, with a non-Jewish man, after his father? Give him your first name as his middle name and give him your last name?" McGee laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Jeez McGee." Abby gasped. "Go easy on him."

"Yeah McMeany." Tony said with a glare as he looked back at Shai who smiled up at him.

"Sorry." McGee said. "If it helps at least she used your last name for her own alias."

"She did?" Tony asked looking back at the monitor.

"Yeah, but not her first name." McGee laughed.

"What name did she use?" Tony asked.

"Lisa." McGee said proudly, but his smile soon faded when Abby punched him in the arm causing Shai to giggle. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Enjoying this too much." Abby glared. "Apologize to Tony."

"Sorry." McGee grumbled to Tony's smirking face.

"Mean it." Abby hissed.

"I am so sorry, Tony." McGee said his voice full of sarcasm.

"Thank you, McGeek." Tony laughed with a yawn.

"Did you sleep last night?" Abby asked.

"No, Shai kicked the shit out of me." Tony said.

"Tony!" Abby shrieked, startling all three. "Watch your language."

"Sorry." Tony grunted. "That's beside the point, what was Ziva doing in Boston?"

"Enjoying the seafood?" McGee offered with a laugh.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked shooting McGee a look.

"Right here." Gibbs said from the table behind them.

"Oh, hey Boss." Tony said as he moved Shai to the floor.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony asked with a wicked smile.

"Go home." Gibbs said simply.

"Gibbs," Tony started to complain.

"Pack some stuff." Gibbs started cutting Tony off. "Pack stuff for Shai, too."

"Why?" Tony asked confused.

"We're going to Boston." Gibbs said in a matter of fact tone. "You too, McGee."

"What about me?" Abby asked as the others left her lab.

"Sorry Abs." Gibbs said kissing her cheek and leaving.

"Bye." Abby said sadly.

~Tony's Apartment~

"Shai?" Tony questioned as he came into a living room with a bag. "Want me to pack your Yankees shirt?"

"No." Shai said sternly giving his father a strange look causing Tony to laugh.

"So your mom turned you into a Boston fan?" Tony laughed as he picked the shirt up and threw it over a chair in the kitchen. Tony quickly looked around the apartment and threw his bag over his shoulder before walking over to Shai. "Ready to go to Boston?" Tony asked as he scooped Shai up and locked up his apartment.

~Airplane~

"Tony?" McGee questioned from the aisle seat.

"Yeah?" Tony responded not opening his eyes.

"Did you love her?" McGee asked quietly, not that Gibbs would hear them from his first class seat. Tony opened his eyes and turned to look at McGee. Shai turned from looking out the window to see why his father had taken his arm from around him. "Ziva."

"I know who you're talking about." Tony said softly as he glanced back at Shai, his green eyes giving away how scared he was. "You wanna sit with me?" Tony asked the toddler who nodded. Tony smiled and undid Shai's seat belt and brought him into his lap. "I think you know that answer, McGee."

"I thought I did too." McGee laughed as he watched Shai place his thumb in his mouth and snuggle against Tony. "I thought," McGee trailed off. "Do you think she knew?"

"That she was pregnant?" Tony asked looking over at McGee.

"Yeah."

"I don't know." Tony said honestly, leaning his head back against the seat. "I think there was a lot of things she didn't know."

"Like how you felt?" McGee asked, careful of which buttons to push.

"What is this, McGee, a therapy session?" Tony laughed running his hand up and down Shai's back as he turned his head to look out the window at the clouds.

"I just wanna hear you say it." McGee admitted.

"What? That I love Ziva?" Tony laughed as he turned and looked at McGee. "I love her." McGee just stared back at Tony, confused. "What? It's not some big secret."

"Yeah, but you put it in the present tense. You said love, not loved." McGee said his eyes wider than normal. "As in you still do." Tony choose to ignore him and turned his attention to Shai. "Tony?"

"What, McGee?" Tony asked slightly aggravated.

"Before you knew about Shai, did you want kids?"

"Jesus McCurious. What is with all these questions?" Tony asked as he and Shai turned to look at Tim. "Why are you so interested in me?"

"Because!" McGee started. "Ever since you came back from Tel Aviv, it's like you're someone else. You hardly make fun of me anymore, the movie references are a rare thing, you don't hit on women any more."

"I get it, McGee." Tony groaned.

"Sorry." McGee said shaking his head.

"You and I had different childhoods, McGee, completely different types of fathers." Tony started looking out the window but never continued.

"Yeah, but we're still in the same place." Tim said as he watched Shai's eyes flutter shut.

**A/N: It may have been out of character, my bad. lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so I live in South Jersey but go to school in Boston, and I love Boston! I live in a dorm, so I'm making up the apartment to make my life easier. So yeah, lol. **

Chapter Eleven

"So this is Boston?" McGee asked as they stood outside the Government Center T entrance.

"No McGee, this is Philly." DiNozzo smirked as he shifted Shai in his arms.

"Shut up, Tony." McGee said as he pulled out his map.

"Both of you, shut up." Gibbs said as he headed towards the Starbucks no more than 20 feet from them.

"Did you know Boston has like 100 Dunkin' Donuts in the city?" McGee asked as they followed Gibbs.

"Why would I know that?" Tony asked. "I think you should figure out how many Starbucks there are."

"So, are we going to our hotel first or to Ziva's?" McGee said as they stood outside the Starbucks waiting for Gibbs.

"When did you get Ziva's address?" Tony questioned, glaring at McGee.

"You were still packing." McGee said as Gibbs exited. "Where to Boss?"

"You think I'm gonna lug this bag along all day?" Gibbs asked sipping his coffee as they continued down the street towards the Omni Parker House Hotel.

Once in the hotel, Tony set Shai on the ground and held his hand as they walked to the desk and checked in.

"Okay, Agent Gibbs you're in room 904, Agents McGee and DiNozzo you're in room 920." The receptionist smiled handing each of them their card keys.

"Wait, what?" Tony asked as they turned and walked to the elevators. "You get your own room and I have to share a room with McGee?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said simply as he pressed number and 9. "Problem with that, DiNozzo?"

"Nope." Tony said as they stepped off the elevator.

"Lobby in twenty." Gibbs said as he entered his room and Tony and McGee continued down the hall towards their room.

"Dibbs." Tony said as he threw his bag on the bed closest to the window.

"Tony." McGee wined as Tony set Shai down on the bed before falling dramatically onto it.

"What, McGeek?" Tony asked as Shai stood on the bed and jumped.

"That's not safe Tony." McGee said even though Shai's feet were hardly leaving the bed.

"He's not even getting off the bed." Tony laughed as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Shai's waist and tackled him to the bed causing him to erupt in giggles.

"Daddy." Shai giggled as he squirmed in Tony's arms and McGee watched the two shocked.

"What's with the face?" Tony asked as he sat up and looked at McGee while Shai lay back on the bed catching his breath.

"Nothing." McGee said as he stood from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

"Ignore him, he's weird." Tony said to Shai with a smile.

"Come on, Tony, lets go." McGee said exiting the bathroom.

"Okay." Tony said scooping up Shai and following McGee out of the hotel room.

"About damn time." Gibbs said as he stood from his seat.

"You said twenty minutes, it's only been fifteen." Tony said.

"Lets go." Gibbs said as they exited the hotel and they walked up Beacon Street.

"How far, Boss?" McGee asked as Gibbs turned and glared at him. "Never mind."

"Look. That was what Glory was about, you know the Matthew Broderick movie." Tony said pointing to monument at the entrance of the Boston Commons. "The 54th Massachusetts volunteer regiment." Tony continued then turned and pointed to the state house. "Of course, The Departed, I could point out a lot of things."

"Please don't." McGee pleaded.

"Shut up, McAnnoying, I was talking to Shai." Tony said as Gibbs made a turn into an apartment building.

"Excuse me." A woman said coming out behind Tony, McGee, and Gibbs as they tried to pick Ziva's lock. "Can I help you?"

"Mary." Shai said with a smile over Tony's shoulder at the woman.

"Shai?" the woman asked her voice quivering as she dropped her keys and walked up to Tony and took Shai from his arms.

"Hey." Tony complained as he watched this Mary hug his son.

"Mary?" Gibbs asked coming up to the woman. "Do you know Ziva David?"

"Who?" she asked confused.

"Lisa DiNozzo." McGee corrected.

"I was told she and Shai were killed."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It was pointed out that when Mary talks about Shai it should be Shay, which makes sense. Thank you.**

**A/N2: Ignore this, nothing new. I'm a moron and wrote that NCIS stood for Naval Criminal Intelligence, which it doesn't and I don't know why I said it did. So I'm just fixing that. Thanks Liat1989.**

Chapter Twelve

"Killed?" McGee questioned surprised.

"Yeah, Boston PD came knocking on her door and I asked what they needed." She explained as she handed Shai back to Tony.

"And did they tell you anything about how they died?" Tony asked as he settled Shai on his hip.

"They said it was a car accident." She said simply shrugging her shoulders.

"Not surprising." Tony said sarcastically and McGee laughed.

"Lisa told me your were dead too." Mary glared at Tony who looked at her shocked.

"How do you even know who I am?" Tony asked scowling at her.

"Hold on." She puffed as she turned and went into her apartment.

"What the heck is going on?" McGee asked as they waited for Mary to return.

"Follow me." Mary said as she held a key and walked to Ziva's apartment and unlocked it, pushing the door open and waiting for the men to walk in ahead of her.

"Thanks." McGee smiled as Mary walked in behind him and closed the door.

"So?" Gibbs asked as he glanced around the apartment before turning and looking at Mary.

"Down." Shai requested as he wiggled in Tony's arms.

"Okay." Tony groaned as Shai kneed him accidently as he set him down.

"You said Lisa told you he was dead." Gibbs said pointing to Tony. "Why?"

"Well I'd help Lisa with Shay when she had to work or something like that." Mary started as she watched Shai walk down the hall. "Eventually I asked where his father was." She said as she glanced at Tony who made a face at her. "She told me he was dead."

"How do you know he is Shai's father?" McGee asked

"The picture." She said simply.

"What picture?" Tony asked as he watched to see where Shai went.

"Follow me." Mary said as she walked down the hallway and into the bedroom on the left where Shai was playing on the floor.

"What the fu-?" Tony asked as he looked around Shai's room at all the different Red Sox stuff. Red Sox border, bed set, lamp, curtains, rug.

"Lisa asked my husband for help on how to decorate Shay's room." Mary laughed. "He got a little carried away, we have three girls."

"Explains it." Gibbs said with a smile.

"Explains the dislike for the Yankees shirt." Tony mumbled as he walked to Shai's dresser where pictures were scattered on top. There was a picture of the whole team including Ducky, Palmer, and Jenny all happy and smiling. The next was of Ziva and her sister, both with toothy grins. The last was of him and Ziva, he was obviously having fun annoying her as he forced her to take a picture with him. They may have been slightly intoxicated.

"That's the picture." Mary said pointing to the frame that Tony had picked up. "She never directly said you were Shay's father, but I think it's obvious."

"Really?" McGee asked and Tony turned and glared at him.

"Shut up McJerk." Tony said as he set the photo back in its spot on the dresser.

"I have never seen her smile like that though." Mary commented. "Aside from the picture of course."

"Well, you know." Tony started cockily but Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. "Sorry."

"Tommy, right?" Mary laughed.

"No." Tony said shaking his head as McGee laughed. "Anthony DiNozzo."

"She married you?" Mary questioned not believing him.

"No." Gibbs answered for Tony. "Lisa DiNozzo, her real name is Ziva David. Shai, his real name is Shai Antonio David, an 'i' instead of a 'y'."

"Who are you, again?" Mary questioned as all three took their badges out.

"NCIS. Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs introduced himself then pointed to Tim and Tony. "Special Agents McGee and DiNozzo."

"Never heard of NCIS." Mary said as she looked closely as Gibbs' badge.

"Naval Criminal Investigation Service." McGee said as they all put their badges away.

"Ziva worked with us as a liaison officer from Mossad." Gibbs explained as he glanced down at Shai who had just smacked down the tower he'd built with his building blocks.

"Well, where is she now?" Mary asked.

"Working on it." Tony said as he continued to glance around the room.

"Where are you from, Anthony?" Mary questioned with a laugh.

"Long Island." Tony said turning to Mary who laughed at him.

"Any way, we're still in the middle of the investigation." Gibbs said bringing them back to reality. "Would you mind watching Shai for an hour or two for us?"

"Boss." Tony complained but Gibbs shot him a look, shutting him up.

"No problem, my husband is home with my girls." Mary said. "We'll just go over there."

"Thank you." Gibbs said with a smile. "Come on."

"Okay, hold on." Tony said as they left the room leaving Tony alone with Shai. "Shai." Tony said as he squatted in front of the toddler who looked up at him with bright eyes. "I gotta go for a little while."

"Go?" Shai asked his face falling.

"Just for a couple hours." He said even though he knew Shai didn't understand time. "Mary's gonna watch you." Shai frowned and looked back at his blocks before standing up and hugging Tony. Tony smiled and picked Shai up as he stood. "We'll work on this Red Sox stuff."

"No." Shai giggled shaking his head with a smile.

"Yeah." Tony laughed as he brought Shai back into the living room where the others where waiting. "Okay, see you later." Tony said as he handed Shai to Mary but Shai's hand still held a tight grip on Tony's shirt.

"No." Shai said, serious this time.

"I swear." Tony said as he took Shai back in his arms. "I'm coming back." Tony said softly as Shai snuggled into his neck. "I promise." Tony said as he handed Shai back to Mary and they left.

"One of the hardest things you'll ever have to do, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as they exited the apartment building.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I realized I'm doing what I hate the most, just dragginggggggg everything out. Well that's because I wrote this story on a whim, so I don't know where it's going quite yet, lol. Bear with me. **

Chapter Thirteen

"So what are we suppose to do now?" McGee asked as they continued walking down Beacon Street and Gibbs ignored him. "Boss?"

"What McGee?" Gibbs questioned as they turned into the Starbucks at the corner of Charles and Beacon.

"He just got coffee." McGee said as he and Tony once again stood outside waiting for Gibbs.

"I know." Tony said as he checked his phone. Snapping it shut he looked up and saw a woman of about average height, dark hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, waiting for the traffic to stop. "McGee."

"What?" he asked irritated and followed Tony's finger to the woman standing just outside the entrance to the Boston Commons across the street. "No way, nothing is ever that simple."

"That's her, Probie." Tony said as he ran into the street, causing a car to screech to a stop. Tony looked up and saw that the woman had noticed him and turned and bolted into the Commons. "Fuck." Tony groaned as he ran after.

"Tony!" McGee yelled from outside the Starbucks as Gibbs came out.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he looked at McGee.

"Chasing a woman he thinks is Ziva." McGee said looking back to the Commons where Tony and the mystery woman had disappeared.

"Why aren't you following him?" Gibbs questioned, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why would I follow him?" McGee asked immediately regretting it. "I guess I'll go try and find him."

"Good thinking."

"What are you gonna do?" McGee questioned.

"McGee, go!" Gibbs said as he headed down Charles Street away from the Commons.

"Fuck." Tony groaned as he continued to chase the woman, who was continuing to pull further and further away from him. He smirked when he saw a teen running with a dog heading right for the woman he was chasing.

"Shit." The guy groaned as the dark haired woman tried to jump over the dog but got caught on the leash as the man tried to avoid her.

"Damn." The woman huffed as she pushed herself off of the pavement and turned back to see if she had time to run, but she didn't as Tony knelt down next to her with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked as he settled his dog.

"I am fine." She said agitated, rising to her feet along with Tony.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I said, I am fine." She growled with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, then." He said taking a step back, glancing at Tony. "See ya later."

"Long time, no see." Tony smirked. "Zee-vah."

"Tony." Ziva said as she glance around the Commons and saw McGee walking towards them.

"That's all I get?" Tony questioned glancing back at McGee. "Tony?"

"Ziva." McGee smiled as he hugged her and kissed her cheek gently.

"Hello Tim." Ziva smiled as Tony clenched his jaw and glared at McGee.

"Come on, lets go back to the hotel, I'm sure when Gibbs comes back he'll want to talk to you." Tim said as he looked over at Tony.

"I can not." Ziva said as she glanced around the park once more.

"Wasn't a question." Tony said as he grabbed Ziva's arm and she quickly grabbed his arm and held it behind his back, painfully.

"Do not touch me, Anthony." Ziva hissed as Tony whimpered in pain.

"Fine." Tony said and Ziva released his arm after tugging on it roughly again. "But you're coming back to the hotel with us, Ziva."

"I am not." Ziva said sternly.

"You are." Tony said taking a step closer to Ziva. "We are going to stop back at your neighbors apartment and pick up Shai, then we are going back to the hotel to wait for Gibbs."

"Shai is not with Gibbs?" Ziva asked softly. Tony noticed how her face softened as her son's name slipped from her mouth.

"No, Mary is watching him." McGee said.

"I did not leave him with Gibbs so Mary could watch him." Ziva groaned as she turned and headed back towards her apartment building, Tony and McGee jogging to catch up with her.

"You left him with Gibbs?" Tony questioned as they came to a stop and waited for traffic to clear. "Why would you leave him in D.C. just to come back to Boston?"

"It is none of your business, Tony." Ziva said as Tony's eyes narrowed and he grinded his teeth.

"None of my business?" Tony questioned angrily as Ziva ignored him and crossed the street. "Ziva!"

"What Tony?" Ziva yelled as they stood outside of her apartment building.

"Never mind!" Tony yelled back. "Excuse me for wanting to know what the fuck is going on!"

"Tony, calm down." McGee said as they entered the apartment building and climbed the stairs to Mary's apartment.

"Shut up." Tony barked as Ziva knocked on the door.

"Lisa." Mary cried as she threw her arms around Ziva and hugged her tightly.

"Mary." Ziva said as she struggled to breathe. "Air."

"Sorry." Mary said stepping back from Ziva. "I'm glad you're not dead."

"As am I." Ziva smiled. "Shai is with you?"

"He just fell asleep." Mary said as she stepped aside and let the three into her apartment. "Is everything ok, Lisa? Your husband and his friends tried to tell me that your name is Ziva?"

"It is." Ziva nodded as she glanced at Tony. "It is a long story, I will explain later, I promise."

"Okay." Mary said as she looked up at Tony. "He's the playpen in the living room."

"Thanks." Tony said and Ziva stood shocked as she watched Tony carefully pick Shai up, as Shai stirred awake. She smiled faintly as she watched Tony whisper softly to Shai as he fell back to sleep.

"McGee?" Ziva questioned as Tony approached them and McGee just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, hotel." Tony said giving Ziva a weird face as she continued to stare at him.

"Tony, I cannot go." Ziva said, her arms itching to hold her son. "I need to separate the lock from the door, yes?"

"Key, separate the key from the lock." Tony said, biting back a smile. "Ziva." Tony said as he took a step closer to her, ignoring Mary and McGee who continued to watch them. "You need to explain to us, what happened, what's happening. We can help."

"You cannot." Ziva said simply as she watched her son sleep and gently ran her hand down Shai's back. "It is not worth the risk."

"Ziva." Tony pleaded. "Don't make me beg."

"Tony, you do not understand." Ziva said her voice quiet but angry.

"Help me understand." Tony said as he shifted Shai slightly in his arms.

"Tony."

"Zee-vah." Tony said as Shai nuzzled himself into his neck and grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

"Fine, I will go to the hotel." Ziva caved. "For Shai."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So did anyone else notice how Tony and Gibbs both have Nextel phones, among others, but they never use the Nextel? For some reason that just bothers me, lol. **

**If you have any ideas about what you would like to "see" happen in this story feel free to let me know. **

Chapter Fourteen

"You know, I think I'm gonna go down stairs and get some snacks or something." McGee said as he stood awkwardly at the door.

"Okay." Ziva said as she watched Tim leave the room and turned back to Tony.

Tony held her gaze for a moment longer before he turned back to his bed and laid Shai down in the middle after putting his bag on the floor. Tony stole the pillows from McGee's bed and placed them around Shai. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Ziva who was still looking at him like she'd never met him before. Tony shook his head and looked back at Shai who turned in his sleep and cuddled against the pillow.

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Dunno." Tony said as he watched her move to the other side bed and lay on her side next to Shai. "He was in Starbucks before I chased you through that damn park." Ziva raised her eyebrows at him as he cursed. "Sorry." He mumbled as he turned his body so he was facing her and Shai.

"He has been good for you, yes?" Ziva asked as she ran her fingers through the young boys dark hair.

"Yeah." Tony said softly as he watched Shai stir awake.

"Ima?" Shai questioned as his green eyes fluttered open.

"Shalom, my love." Ziva said softly with a smile as she kissed her son's nose. Shai smiled with a yawn and snuggled against Ziva. "Sonno, bambino." Ziva whispered causing Tony's head to whip around quickly. Ziva laughed as she pushed Shai's hair back.

"Italian?" Tony questioned.

"It is in his blood, is it not?" Ziva asked not looking up from the sleeping toddler.

"It is." Tony said and turned to look back at the door.

"You are mad." Ziva stated looking up at the back of Tony's head.

"Something like that." Tony mumbled as his shoulders tensed.

"Tony, you do not understand." Ziva repeated.

"Then explain it to me." Tony growled turning to look at her. "Stop telling me I don't understand, you're different, I know something happened, something bad."

"How do you know that?" Ziva questioned, slightly alarmed.

"Your eyes." Tony said leaning in closer to her. "The new scars on your cheek, arms."

"You have changed as well, you are more, fit." Ziva said changing the subject causing Tony to smirk.

"Well, you know." Tony laughed and they fell into a silence. "Zee-vah, I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize." Ziva said shaking her head. "It is a-."

"Sign of weakness, I know." Tony groaned as he stood from the bed and paced.

"Just ask, Tony." Ziva said frustrated as she watched him become more agitated.

"It's been over two years since any one has heard anything from you." Tony started. "Mossad said they didn't even know where you were at one point, I don't know if I believe that."

"Tony." Ziva warned as she slowly pulled away from Shai so she didn't wake him.

"Did you know?" Tony asked as he came to a stop in front of Ziva.

"Did I know what?" Ziva asked confused.

"When we left you in Tel Aviv, did you know you were pregnant?" Tony said taking a step closer to Ziva.

"I did." Ziva confirmed and watched as Tony's jaw clenched and his eyes clouded with anger and hurt.

"You didn't think that I deserved to know?" Tony questioned. "Fuck Ziva, why didn't you tell me I got you pregnant?"

"I did not know."

"You just said-."

"I did not know if he was yours." Ziva explained equally as irritated as Tony.

"Michael." Tony said coldly as he glanced at Shai. "He's not his father, Abby did-."

"I know, Tony." Ziva said and Tony gave her a confused look. "Shai looks more like you than anyone in my family or Michael's."

"Why didn't you tell me, Zee-vah?" Tony asked.

"I do not know." Ziva said simply. "That night was a-."

"Don't." Tony said. "We both know what that night was about, why it happened."

"Tony, do not make it into something it is not."

"You still should've told me! I have a right to know I'm going to be a father." Tony growled.

"Keep your voice down, DiNozzo." Ziva hissed. "I did not tell you because I did not know he was yours. We hardly even spoke, Tony. It would have been difficult for you when I stayed in Israel."

"If I had known you were pregnant, mine or not, that plane would not have left without you. Despite how many times you knock me on my ass and hold your gun against me." Tony said through gritted teeth.

"How is your arm?" Ziva questioned trying desperately to change the subject.

"Zee-vah." Tony said taking a step closer to her. "What happened after we left you in Tel Aviv?"

"I do not want to talk about it." Ziva said and pulled away from Tony but he gently grabbed her arm and stopped her retreat.

"Then tell me why you left Shai with Gibbs, why you are running." Tony pleaded.

"They want him." Ziva said softly as she looked over at Shai.

"Who's they, Zi?" Tony questioned.

"My father, Mossad." Ziva sighed. "They want me dead and Shai, he wants to train him. Better than he trained me, harder, because I cracked, I became soft, have feelings."

"Fuck your father." Tony hissed.

"He will find Shai, at any price." Ziva explained and Tony noted now was not the time to correct her. "He will have me killed."

"No, he won't." Tony said. "We're not gonna let him."

"Tony, you do not-." She cut herself off. "When he found me, and found out I was pregnant, and it could be yours." She took a deep breath. "It was not good, he does not like you."

"Did he hit you? Is that where these scars are from?" Tony questioned daring to softly running his finger down her cheek.

"They're not from him." Ziva explained, enjoying the feeling of Tony's skin against hers. "I have changed, Tony. I am still so mad at you."

"Michael." Tony groaned again. He was growing to hate the name, especially when Ziva was involved.

"When I woke up that morning, you were gone." Ziva added as her deep brown eyes searched Tony's. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it was the door opened and McGee and Gibbs walked in.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Hey Boss." Tony said taking a step away from Ziva and turning towards the door.

"Gibbs." Ziva said with a small smile as Gibbs walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Good to see you Ziver." Gibbs said stepping back and looking over at the bed where Shai was trying to climb down from the bed.

"Ima." He squealed as his feet landed on the floor and he ran to Ziva. His green eyes shining as his smile reached his ears.

"Hey baby." Ziva smiled as she scooped Shai into her arms and kissed his cheek. "I missed you." She said as she stepped away from the men and whispered to Shai who giggled. "Where you good for your father?" she asked rubbing her nose against the young boy's.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet, DiNozzo." Gibbs warned quietly as they watched Ziva and Shai interact.

"What did I do?" Tony questioned. "I'm the one that chased her down, while McGee stood there."

"You got her pregnant." Gibbs hissed. "Rule twelve, DiNozzo, ring a bell?"

"We were not dating when Shai was conceived." Ziva said as she walked back over to the men, leaving Shai to play on the floor with a toy that was already out.

"You were dating before that?" McGee questioned shocked with wide eyes.

"Doesn't matter." Tony said as he watched his son play then turned to look back at Gibbs whose icy glare had settled on him.

"So, that's a yes." McGee mumbled as both Tony and Ziva shot him a look.

"What's going on, Ziva?" Gibbs asked dropping the previous conversation. "Why and how did Shai end up on my doorstep at 0400h?"

"I knew he would be safe with you." Ziva started glancing at Tony, who obviously took offense at her statement. "I was going to Tel Aviv, to deal with my father."

"What does he want?" Gibbs growled causing Shai to look up at the group.

"Shai." Ziva said simply looking down at her son who had returned to his toy. "He wants to barber him for Mossad."

"Groom." Tony and McGee corrected with a smile as Ziva glared at them with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, groom him for Mossad, he started when Shai was 6 months old." Ziva explained. "I was finally able to escape 2 months later."

"Escape?" Tony questioned. "Your father was holding you hostage?"

"Not hostage, per say." Ziva said softly as she avoided looking at Tony. "I do not really feel like talking about it."

"Fine." Gibbs said understanding but frustrated. "You're with me, McGee."

"Where are we going?" McGee asked as he grabbed his backpack.

"Boston PD, we're gonna figure out who really died in that car accident." Gibbs said throwing the door open, leaving the new family alone again.

"So." Tony said as he brushed by Ziva and sat on the bed near where Shai was playing on the floor.

"So." Ziva repeated as she watched Tony closely before turning her attention to the toddler.

They both watched as Shai got bored of his truck and stood to explore the room, and his limits. Ziva watched him knowing he was going to test them, while Tony watched curious as to what Shai was going to do.

"Shai." Ziva warned as she watched him pull open the mini-bar. Shia looked back his mother with a sly smile, much like his father's. "Do not touch that." Ziva warned again, knowing he would still test her.

"Terrible twos already?" Tony asked as he watched Shai look back into the mini bar.

"Oh yes." Ziva said glancing at Tony who was smirking. "Do not smirk, Tony, you have to be serious or he will laugh at you, like he did my father."

"Shai?" Tony asked looking back to the toddler seeing he'd gotten his attention before he grabbed a small bottle of alcohol. "Did you laugh at Daddy David?" Tony questioned and Ziva smacked Tony's arm.

"Tony." Ziva said trying not to laugh. "Shai, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah." He said excitedly.

"Then close that door." Ziva said seriously as she watched Shai look between her and Tony.

"She's not kidding." Tony said just as seriously.

Shai huffed and looked back at the mini bar then back to his parents who were watching him closely. He closed the door and walked back over to his parents and climbed on the bed next to Tony and settling himself in his lap.

"Good choice." Tony smiled tickling Shai, who erupted with giggles.

"Daddy." He squealed trying to catch his breath as he squirmed in Tony's arms and Ziva stood next to them amused and awed.

"Okay." Tony said as he stopped and allowed the toddler to calm his breathing. "So what do you want to watch?" Tony asked as he moved Shai off his lap to lay back and reach for the remote. "Ziva?" Tony asked as he looked up and saw the dazed look in her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked snapping out of it and looking down at Tony and Shai who were both looking at her with curious green eyes.

"What do you want to watch?" Tony repeated with a smile.

"You choose." Ziva said shrugging her shoulders.

"Sit down." Tony said reaching across Shai to pat that side of the bed. Ziva looked at him hesitantly but with his gentle smile she caved and laid on the bed next to Shai.

"You know you get it from him." Ziva whispered to her son as Tony went through the movies. Shai looked up at her and smirked as they both looked at Tony.

"Get what?" Tony asked as he settled on the most recent children's movie.

"The love to pull my zipper." Ziva said as she watched Tony stretch and place the remote back on the nightstand.

"Push my buttons, Ziva." Tony laughed as he lay on the other side of Shai.

"Why would I push your buttons?" Ziva questioned confused.

"Never mind, Zee-vah." Tony said glancing down at Shai who was focused on the movie. "Zee?" Tony asked cautiously about a half an hour after the movie started.

"Yes, Tony?" Ziva said, smiling at the use of her nickname, one of many Tony gave her.

"How'd you come up with his name?" Tony asked curiously.

"Shai is Hebrew for gift." Ziva said simply and Tony could tell that there was more, but didn't press her. "Shai was not my first choice though."

"What was?" Tony asked curiously as he glanced down at Shai who was focused on the movie.

"Asa." Ziva smiled shyly. "I always loved the name."

"Why'd you pick Shai?"

"My father." Ziva groaned. "He was supposed to be Asa Daniyel David."

"A.D.D" Tony smiled.

"Yes, now my son's initials are S.A.D, sad." Ziva and Tony laughed. "Shai Antonio David."

"I like them both." Tony smiled.

"Of course you do." Ziva said lightly tapping Tony's cheek.

"If you didn't know who the father was, how'd you come up with Antonio?" Tony asked softly.

"I knew, the first time I saw him, there was no question. Eventually I realized the dates did not add up, either." Ziva said looking down at Shai who was completely oblivious to his parent's conversation. "Maternal instinct, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess." Tony laughed nervously as the door opened and McGee and Gibbs entered.

**A/N: May be out of character. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So I spent some time around a 20 month old this weekend, but was told she was smart for her age, but I have some idea now. **

Chapter Sixteen

"Are we interrupting?" Gibbs asked eyeing the two.

"Just talking." Ziva said as she and Tony sat up on the bed.

"Learn anything from Boston PD?" Tony asked fighting back a yawn.

"Yeah, there wasn't a recent car accident killing a woman and child." McGee said sitting on his bed.

"Then who were the officers that told Mary they died?" Tony asked glancing over at Ziva.

"Don't know, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"It was probably just some men my father hired." Ziva said. "No one we will be able to track down."

"That's what this is all about?" Gibbs asked. "Your father's need to control you and your son."

"Yes." Ziva said simply. "Although he just wants Shai, he does not see me as valuable anymore."

"You mean he wants to kill you?" McGee asked shocked.

"Well not himself, he ordered someone." Ziva said calmly as she looked back at Shai who was laughing at the movie.

"Still." McGee said shaking his head.

"What do we do now, Boss?" Tony asked looking up at Gibbs.

"We'll head back to D.C. tomorrow." Gibbs said sipping the coffee that was in his hand.

"So we have the rest of the day to ourselves?" Tony asked excited.

"Yeah DiNozzo." Gibbs said with a small smile as he glanced at Shai who was climbing down the bed again. "Enjoy it." Gibbs said as he walked out of the door and presumably back to his room.

"So whatcha wanna do?" Tony asked excited as he watched Ziva walk over to the opposite side of the bed and lay down.

"I would like to take a nap." Ziva said as she closed her eyes and Shai walked over and stood next to the bed.

"Ima. Ima. Ima." He repeated and Ziva ignored him pretending to be asleep. "Ima. Ziva. Ziva. Ziva." Shai continued causing Tony and McGee to laugh. "Ima."

"Yes, Shai?" Ziva asked opening her eyes to look at the toddler who just smirked and walked away. Ziva groaned and sat up on the bed.

"I take it you don't get to nap often." McGee laughed.

"Not unless he is napping also." Ziva said as she watched her son reach for the cord plugging the lamp in. "Shai David." Ziva scolded before he pulled the cord from the outlet. "Drop it." Shai looked at her for minute before dropping the cord and walking over to Tony.

"Bored?" Tony asked scooping Shai up from the floor. "Lets do something."

"Like what, Tony?" Ziva asked laying back on the bed.

"I'm hungry."

"There is a surprise." Ziva laughed as she watched Shai play with Tony's hair and Tony tried to keep Shai's hands out of his hair.

"I saw there's a Ruth Chris's across the street." Tony said as Shai fidgeted in his lap and Tony sat him on the bed.

"Ima." Shai said as he sat on her chest causing Ziva to groan.

"Yes, my love?" Ziva asked moving Shai's knee from her ribs.

"Hi." He said happily.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy today?" Ziva asked the toddler as she tickled him. "Why do you enjoy it so much?" Ziva asked taking Shai off her chest and placing him on the bed next to her.

"It's probably genetic." McGee laughed as he stole the remote from the nightstand.

"Shut up, McGoo." Tony said proudly as he laid back next to Ziva and pulled Shai onto his chest. "So what are we gonna do, Zeev?"

"Why must we do something, Tony?" Ziva asked as she watched Shai settle his head against Tony's side and his legs and feet stretched across Ziva's stomach.

"Because, we have the day off and we're in Boston?" Tony said excitedly. "Boston, Ziva, let's go do something fun."

"Tony, I have lived in Boston a little over a year." Ziva explained as she yawned.

"When was the last time you slept?" Tony questioned instead.

"I have not had a good nights sleep since before I was pregnant." Ziva laughed as she played with Shai's feet.

"Why did you and Shai share a bed?" Tony asked.

"I take it you have." Ziva laughed.

"Oh yeah." Tony laughed. "I got kneed, kicked, slapped and he flips around the whole night like a fish out of water."

"I know, Tony." Ziva laughed as Shai squirmed as she tickled his feet.

"So, since you're not gonna sleep. What do you wanna do?" Tony asked again.

"I do not want to do anything." Ziva breathed out. "I would like to just cool."

"Chill." Tony corrected. "Is Shai gonna get idioms confused and wrong too?"

"I do not know, Tony, he is not even two yet." Ziva said as she watched Shai grow restless and stand on the bed and start to jump. "Shai Antonio, sit your butt down." Ziva said pointing down to the mattress.

"Shai." Tony warned as he continued to bounce.

"Wow, Tony." McGee said from his bed.

"What?" Tony asked turning and looking at McGee.

"I've never heard you actually be stern." McGee and Ziva laughed as Shai still bounced.

"Shut up Probie." Tony said as he turned back to the bouncing toddler.

"It's true, Tony." Ziva smiled as she looked back at Shai. "Sit down now or you will not be watching television for a long while." Ziva said seriously as she gave Shai a pointed look and he immediately fell onto his bottom and pouted. "Thank you."

"See Tony." McGee said flipping through the channels. "Ziva's the disciplinarian."

"Shut up, Probie." Tony said throwing the pen on the nightstand at him.

"Real mature." McGee laughed placing the pen on the nightstand.

"Come'on Zee-vah, lets go to the park." Tony pleaded as he watched Shai's green eyes light up at the mention of the park.

"Ima play?" Shai asked excitedly.

"Fine, Tony." Ziva groaned. "Just so you will shut up." She continued as she sat up on the bed. "McGee, will you be joining us?"

"No thanks, Ziva." McGee said with a smile then focused his attention back on the T.V.

"Shai, let me tie your shoes." Tony said stilling the toddler as he bent down and tied his shoes. Once finished Tony stood and smirked back at Ziva who was waiting by the door. "Ready sweetcheeks?"

"Shut up, Tony." Ziva laughed as they exited the room and headed for the elevator.

"Daddy, up." Shai requested as he stood by Tony's legs in the elevator.

"Lazy." Tony laughed settling Shai on his hip.

"Do you have your weapon on you?" Ziva asked as they walked up Beacon Street towards the Common.

"Yeah, why?" Tony asked as they crossed Park Street and entered the Common.

"Because there is someone after us, Tony." Ziva said as they found a spot in the grass and sat down. "My father has always wanted you dead."

"Yeah, he never did like me." Tony laughed. "You know, for someone who is still so mad at me, you don't show it."

"I am trying not to think about that, Tony." Ziva said as she closely watched Shai and any one around him.

"Ziva-."

"I do not wish to talk about it." Ziva said cutting him off. "I would much rather just move on and forget."

"Okay." Tony said still feeling the need to explain himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"He is easily entertained." Tony laughed as he watched Shai attempt to catch a squirrel.

"That he is." Ziva said as she lay back on the grass.

"Tell me about the time he laughed at your father." Tony said turning to look at Ziva with a smile before focusing back on Shai.

"It was not just one time, Tony." Ziva laughed. "He was just a baby though, and my father would try and talk to him or be stern with him. Shai would just laugh. My father would get mad, and he would just continue to laugh." Ziva said as she smiled to herself and looked over at her son. "I blame you, he just loves to play with people."

"I don't play with people." Tony said in mock hurt.

"You love to play with people, Tony, it is usually the highlight of your day." Ziva laughed as she sat up.

"Only when you're not around, Zee-vah." Tony smirked taking his eyes off of Shai and looking at Ziva who was trying her hardest not to smile.

"See, that is playing with people." Ziva said as Shai walked back over to them and sat down in Ziva's lap.

"Maybe playing with you is the highlight of my day." Tony joked and Ziva cocked an eyebrow at him. "That came out wrong, I meant-."

"I know what you meant, Tony." Ziva laughed as she kissed Shai's hair.

"Ziva?" Tony asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yes?" she asked looking over at Tony, his green eyes betraying his calm exterior.

"You're gonna stay in D.C., right?" Tony asked softly. "After we get back."

"I do not know, Tony." Ziva said honestly. "It depends on what happens with my father, if we can get him and Mossad to leave Shai alone, even if that means my return to Israel then I will do that, Tony."

"Zeev." Tony groaned laying back in the grass frustrated.

"What are you groaning about?" Ziva laughed as Shai climbed from her lap onto Tony's chest.

"This sucks." Tony said.

"It does, but we do what we have to do, yes?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we have to like it." Tony said as Shai played with his shirt.

"Trust me, I do not look forward to returning back to Israel, but we do not know if that is what is going to happen." Ziva said calmly as she watched Tony.

"What happened the last time you went back to Israel?" Tony asked as Shai laid down on his chest and Tony wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"Tony-."

"I know you don't want to talk about it." He repeated slightly aggravated. "But you should know, I'm not gonna stop asking."

"Fine, you are such a pain in my ass." Ziva groaned as she looked away from Tony, instead focusing on Shai. "My father sent me to finish Michael's work, I was kidnapped, held hostage, rescued, brought back to my father, had Shai, left Israel."

"Is that all?" Tony asked obviously aggravated.

"Tony, do not get mad at something you had no control over."

"This whole thing could've been prevented, Ziva." Tony said as he ran his hand up and down Shai's back. "If I didn't go to your apartment that night, none of this woulda happened."

"Why did you go to my apartment that night?" Ziva asked curiously as Shai stuck his thumb in his mouth, content to lay still for the time being. Tony looked at Ziva and remained silent.

"I just wanted to talk." Tony mumbled.

"Do not mumble, Tony, you know it annoys me."

"Well excuse me." Tony laughed as he looked over at Ziva and smiled. He reached up hesitantly and lightly ran his finger over the small scar on her cheek. "Is that from…" he trailed off as she nodded her head yes.

"Why did you come that night?" Ziva asked softly.

"I wanted to talk." Tony repeated, clearly this time. "I know you loved him, but I hated Michael." Tony said through gritted teeth. "That's not why, I didn't shoot him because I hated him, I did it because it was my instinct." Tony trailed off. "I wanted to talk-."

"Vance told me, Tony." Ziva said as she watched Tony's face contort with confusion. "A story for another day."

"Yeah." Tony agreed as they fell into a silence. "I wanted to give you the chance to explain."

"You wanted to protect me, Tony, I know." Ziva smiled as she ran her hand through Shai's hair. "Shai, are you hungry?"

"Uh huh." Shai nodded against his father's chest.

"Good, lets eat." Tony said as he struggled to get up while still holding Shai.

"Tony, I do not think it would be a good idea to go to Ruth Chris's, Shai can be quite the grump when he is tired." Ziva smiled as they left the park and Tony handed Shai over to Ziva.

"That's okay, we'll do room service." Tony said as they crossed Park Street, Ziva ahead of Tony, as a cab sped up the road, not showing any signs of breaking. "Ziva!" Tony yelled but Ziva had seen the cab out of the corner of her eye and attempted to move out of the way but was still clipped and sent to the ground as the cab went through a red light causing everyone's horns to blare.

Shai cried as Tony ran over to them already on the phone with 911. He hung up and rolled Ziva onto her back instead of the awkward position she was lying in. "Ziva, wake up." Tony said as he surveyed her injuries and took Shai into his arms, the cut on his forehead soaking Tony's shirt with blood. Nothing appeared to be life threatening, except the fact that Ziva was unconscious.

"Ima." Shai cried into Tony's chest as the sirens got closer and pulled to a stop in the middle of the intersection. EMTs fought their way through the crowds of people to kneel next to Ziva.

"Shh." Tony said against Shai's hair as he stroked his back trying to soothe him. "Her name is Ziva, she's an NCIS agent." Tony lied as they brought something under her nose, stirring her awake.

"Shai?" Ziva questioned as her eyes searched for her young son.

"Right here, Ziva." Tony said as he watched Ziva push the EMTs away from her. "Ziva don't fight it, you're going to the hospital."

"It is not necessary." Ziva said as she slowly and carefully stood up, favoring her right side.

"Ma'am, you probably broke at least one rib, you should let us take you on the gurney." The young EMT said.

"Ma'am?" Ziva questioned glaring at the man.

"Sorry." He stuttered.

"Ziva, get in the ambulance." Tony said as he gently took her arm and led her to the back. "I think Shai needs stitches, you need to be x-rayed."

"Tony." She started but he placed his finger over her lips.

"Don't, if you don't go now, Gibbs will make you." Tony said as he pulled Shai back from his chest to place him on the gurney in the back of the ambulance causing him to scream and cling to Tony. "I'm right here." Tony said as he sat down and looked back at Ziva. "Get in the damn ambulance."

"Fine." Ziva hissed at him as she painfully climbed into the ambulance. Tony brought Shai back against his chest and Ziva laid down. "I am only doing this to shut you up."

"Thank you." Tony said sarcastically as the EMTs entered and they headed towards the ambulance while they took care of Ziva.

"He's going to need stitches." The EMT said once he was able to get Shai to hold still so he could examine his wound. "I also suspect a slight concussion."

"He will be okay, yes?" Ziva asked worried as she reached out and held Shai's tiny hand as he cuddled back into his father.

"He will be fine." The man smiled as the reached Massachusetts General Hospital and unloaded them.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called as Tony attempted to walk by him to follow Ziva and Shai. "What the hell? I give you the rest of the day off and this is what happens?"

"I didn't plan for it to turn out like this." Tony said as he heard Shai continue to cry. "Boss-."

"Go, just make sure you call me when everything is settled." Gibbs said as Tony nodded and walked over to where his son was slapping the nurse's hand away from him.

"Daddy." Shai whimpered as Tony placed him in his lap and held his hands so the nurse could clean his cut.

"Dr. Benoit should be in soon, she's tending to your wife right now." The nurse said as she slipped behind the curtain.

"Fuck my life." Tony groaned as he kissed the top of his son's head.

A/N: Again, may be out of character.

I know the whole Jeanne thing is cliché, but it's not gonna be anything spectacular, she's just gonna be the doctor.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I read the NCIS spoilers, cannot wait 'till the premier!!!!!!!!**

Chapter Eighteen

"Shai." Tony said as he felt Shai's head lean back against his chest. "You can't fall asleep."

"Yes." Shai whined, his eyes closed as he shifted uncomfortably in Tony's lap.

"No." Tony said as he tickled the boy.

"Daddy." Shai whined as he tried to hold back his giggles.

"Shay DiNozzo?" Dr. Benoit asked as she stepped into the curtained area, looking up from the file, shock and confusion all over her face. "Tony."

"Jeanne." Tony said trying to mask his nerves.

"This is your son?" Jeanne asked as she looked over the file.

"Yeah." Tony said proudly.

"The nurse and EMTs suspect a slight concussion and he'll need a couple stitches." Jeanne said before flipping the file back open. "He was here this past winter with a high fever and dehydration."

"He was?" Tony asked looking alarmed as Jeanne looked back at him confused as she flipped through the file some more.

"Tony, your name is no where in the file, not an emergency contact-." She started but Tony cut her off.

"It's a really long story." Tony said with a sigh. "The nurse said you were with Ziva?"

"Who's Ziva?" Jeanne asked confused as she examined Shai.

"Lisa." Tony corrected himself.

"Your wife?" Jeanne asked as she pulled away from Shai and looked at Tony horrified.

"Okay, it's a really really long story." Tony offered as he watched Jeanne prepare to stitch Shai up.

"In other words you just don't want to explain." Jeanne said as she stood in front of the bed where Tony was sitting with his drowsy son in his lap.

"Pretty much." Tony laughed uncomfortably.

"Okay." She said shaking her head. "Can you lay him down?"

"Sure." Tony said as he hopped off the bed and turned to lay Shai down.

"No." Shai whined as he clung to Tony, his little arms wrapped tight around Tony's neck.

"Shai, please." Tony said as he laid him on the table and pulled his arms from around his neck.

"Daddy." Shai whined as Tony took a seat next to the table. His hand rested on Shai's stomach, which Shai quickly latched onto.

"I know." Tony said as he rested his head next to Shai's, forgetting Jeanne was in the room.

"Ima." Shai whined turning his head towards Tony and away from Jeanne.

"Ima?" Jeanne questioned as she tired to coax Shai into letting her numb the spot where he needed stitches.

"It's Hebrew for mom." Tony explained and received a confused look.

"Long story, I got it." Jeanne said as she tried to numb Shai up again but he kept wiggling.

"Shai." Tony said softly as he ran his free hand through his son's dark hair. "You gotta stay still, and once you're done we can go and see Ima."

Shai nodded, his green eyes filled with tears. Jeanne gave a small smile as Tony continued to run his hand through Shai's hair and whisper soothing Italian into his ear. Tony felt Shai squeeze his hand harder and whimper, and his heart broke.

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered to his son as Jeanne started stitching up the cut.

"Okay, all done." Jeanne said as she took her rubber gloves off and walked away from the table. "4 stitches."

"Thanks." Tony said as Shai practically jumped into his arms. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah." Jeanne said as she watched Shai cuddle into Tony. "I'd keep a close eye on him, with the concussion and all. The stitches should fall out on their own."

"Thanks, Jeanne." Tony said as Shai cried into his shirt.

"No problem." Jeanne smiled as she watched Tony soothe the toddler. "You're a great father, Tony." Jeanne said softly as went to exit.

"Jeanne, I'm sorry." Tony said as he followed her out.

"It's okay, Tony." She said. "Lisa was taken for x-rays, but I can give you her room number, you have to sign papers for Shay."

"Sure." Tony said as he took the pen and signed the release form.

"She'll be brought back into room 461." Jeanne said also signing the form. "Bye Tony."

"Bye Jeanne." Tony said as he turned and headed towards the elevators.

"Ima?" Shai asked as they stepped off onto the 4th floor.

"She should be back soon." Tony said as he entered the empty room and noticed Gibbs sitting in the chair.

"Boss." Tony greeted.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee and standing up.

"Ziva okay?" Tony asked as he shifted Shai in his arms.

"She'll be fine, Tony." Gibbs said. "But you're not going back to D.C."

"Boss-." Tony said alarmed.

"Shut up and let me finish." Gibbs said. "The three of you are going to Long Island."

"Why the fuck would I want to go to Long Island?" Tony asked narrowing his eyes at Gibbs.

"You, Ziva, and Shai are going to visit your father." Gibbs said and when Tony opened his mouth to talk Gibbs shut him up with a glare. "Until we figure this out, DiNozzo. I already made the call."

"What call?" Tony asked confused.

"To your father, let him know you're coming."

"Who's coming?" Ziva asked as she was wheeled back into the room.

"You three are going to visit Tony's father, in Long Island." Gibbs smirked as the nurses helped Ziva onto the bed, despite her protest.

"No thank you." Ziva said.

"Ima." Shai cried as Tony let him onto the bed and cuddled into Ziva's side.

"Shai be careful." Tony warned then turned back to Gibbs. "I don't want to see my father."

"I don't care, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "You're going, all of you." Gibbs said turning towards Ziva, making sure she got his point.

"Are you ordering us?" Ziva questioned as she examined her son's forehead.

"Yes." Gibbs said with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Tony?" Ziva questioned as he pulled into the driveway of his childhood home.

"Yeah?" he asked not looking over at her.

"I am sorry." She said softly as she glanced to the back seat where her young son slept.

"For what?" Tony asked confused as he parked in front on the mansion and turned to look her.

"Hauling you into this, being forced to come back here, obviously against your will." Ziva explained as she watched a butler step out from the house.

"You didn't _drag _me into anything, Zee-vah." Tony smiled. "This is the last place your father would think to look for you and Shai. If this is what it takes to keep you both safe, then it's what I want." He said and leaned over and kissed her cheek before hopping out of the car. "Don't forget Gibbs told my dad we're married."

"He did?" Ziva questioned quickly sending a sharp pain to her thankfully bruised and not broken ribs.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's his way of punishing us." Tony laughed as he did his best to remove Shai from his car seat without stirring him awake, but failed.

"Daddy." Shai scolded as he buried his face in Tony's shoulder with a sigh.

"Sorry." Tony laughed as he watched Ziva slowly get out of the car.

"So being married to me is punishment?" Ziva questioned with a slight smile.

"No pretending to be is, I don't know if you remember the first time, but I do." Tony laughed.

"Tony." The butler greeted as he stood next to Tony with a smile.

"Phil, how ya been?" Tony asked shaking the man's hand.

"Good, good. I see you've been busy." Phil smirked nodding towards Ziva who had come to stand next to Tony.

"You could say that." Tony said. "Phil this is my wife Ziva, Ziva this is Phil."

"Nice to meet you." Ziva said shaking the older man's hand.

"You too darlin'." Phil smiled. "And who's this little guy?"

"Our son, Shai." Tony said as he rubbed Shai's back, trying to get him to pull his head out of Tony's neck. "Shai, say hi."

"Hi." Shai said into Tony's neck as he unwrapped his arms from Tony's neck and grabbed a fistful of his father's shirt.

"Already taking after you I see." Phil laughed as they headed towards the door.

"You have no idea." Ziva added causing Tony to grin at her.

"Your father has been expecting you." Phil said as he held the door open for the family.

"I'll bet." Tony grumbled.

"He's in the den, I'll go retrieve your bags." Phil smiled.

"Phil, please." Tony laughed. "I'll get them later, why don't you go take a break?"

"The new misses has been keeping me quite busy, I'm sure she could find something for me to do." Phil said his grey eyes focused on Tony's green.

"Fine, you can get the suitcases." Tony laughed throwing the keys to his friend.

"Thank you." Phil laughed as he left pulling his cigarettes out as he did.

"Anthony Dane is that you?" an older man asked as he stepped out of a room down the hallway and headed towards the three. Ziva smirked at him at that mention of his middle name, which he refused to tell her.

"Dane?" Ziva questioned softly.

"It's not like I picked it." Tony growled as Shai grew agitated in his arms.

"I like it." Ziva said honestly as the man came to stand in front of them.

"Dad." Tony stated as he looked back at his father. Ziva smiled, Tony did not take after his father like Shai took after Tony.

"Who is this beauty?" he questioned giving Ziva the once over.

"My wife, Ziva." Tony said as he shifted Shai to his other arm and wrapped his now free one carefully around Ziva's waist and pulled her to him. "Zeev, this is my father, Anthony Daryl."

"Nice to meet you." Ziva said shaking the man's hand, not too fond of his name. "This is a family tradition, yes? Naming the son Anthony then something starting with a D?"

"It is indeed, gone back four generations, Anthony Dennis, Donald, Daryl, and Dane." He said before Tony could get the words out of his mouth. "I assume you call Dane, Tony like all of his friends?"

"I assume you call him Dane?" Ziva questioned, guilt rushing over her realized she had broken a long-standing tradition.

"I do, but you can call me Daryl or Ant, I don't go by Tony." He said giving his son a quick glance as Tony clenched his jaw.

"That would be confusing." Ziva said as she wrapped her arm around Tony's waist, trying to calm him.

"Dad we should really get to bed, they just got out of the hospital." Tony said as he glanced up the stairs.

"You aren't even going to introduce me to my grandson, Dane?" his father scolded as he waited for Shai to turn to him. "What is his name? Anthony Dean? Daniel? Surely you didn't come up with anything too original." He said and Ziva winced as she felt Tony tense.

"Actually, we tried to decided between Declan and Dominic. Declan meaning full of goodness and Dominic, belonging to God. Then we decided to be completely original and didn't name him Anthony at all."

"You didn't name him Anthony?" he asked horrified.

"Actually-." Ziva started but was cut off by Tony.

"No." Tony said. "His name is Shai Antonio."

"We will talk about this in the morning, Anthony Dane." Daryl said coldly as he stepped from in front of the stairs. "Goodnight."

"Yeah." Tony said as he let Ziva up the stairs before him then he turned back looking for Phil.

"In your room, I used the back stairs." Phil said with a slight smile.

"Thanks, Phil." Tony said as he climbed back up the stairs to where Ziva was waiting looking at all the doors. "Make a right, last one on your left."

"Okay." Ziva said as she turned and headed towards the door. "This is your childhood room?" Ziva questioned confused as she looked at the bare walls, it was the opposite of what she expected Tony's room to be.

"Yeah." Tony sighed looking around. "Didn't spend much time here, I went to boarding school."

"Tony," Ziva started and stopped when she noticed the crib in the room.

"10 bucks Gibbs got a hold of Phil and told him." Tony laughed as he kissed the top of Shai's head, then placed a feather light kiss over his stitches. "Night." Tony whispered carefully laying Shai down and pulling the blanket over him. "What?" he asked as he saw Ziva standing there looking at him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Nothing." Ziva said as she moved past Tony and kissed her hand then placed it gently on Shai's forehead. "Goodnight, my love."

"I'm gonna change." Tony said as he grabbed a shirt and sweatpants out of his bag and headed towards the bathroom. Once he came out, Ziva had already changed and was under the covers, waiting for him.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned once Tony shut the light off and laid down.

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry. I did not know about your family tradition." Ziva said as she turned to him, trying to read his face through the dark.

"Ziva," Tony laughed. "Have you noticed how much we've been apologizing lately?"

"Gibbs would have our faces." Ziva laughed.

"Heads, Zee-vah." Tony laughed as he laid on his side to look at her.

"Tony, do not change the subject on me." Ziva said as she glanced over to Shai's crib.

"It's not a big deal, Zeev." Tony said honestly. "He doesn't look like an Anthony anyway."

"He looks almost exactly like you." Ziva laughed.

"Except the black hair, nose, and ears." Tony said. "Plus it doesn't even matter to me, to him maybe, but not me."

"Tony, you had two names already picked out. You knew the meaning of them." Ziva said confused as to why he was lying to her. "Anthony Declan and Anthony Dominic."

"Ziva, please." Tony groaned but he could feel her eyes on him. "Fine." He said scooting closer to her when he heard Shai stirring. "I had a pregnancy scare in college, well I didn't, my girlfriend did." Tony said and Ziva laughed slightly, wincing from her ribs after.

"I am fine." She said before Tony could question her. "Continue."

"She didn't know who the baby's father was, well she had it down to two guys, me and my roommate." Tony laughed. "I had to tell my father, he constantly reminded me of that fucking tradition." Tony said softly. "She had the baby, it was a girl, she wasn't mine."

"Tony, I'm sorry." She said placing her hand on his cheek. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was obviously hurt by that. "You wanted to be the father, yes?"

"I don't know, I was in college, I wasn't ready to be a father then." Tony said the skin under her hand tingling from her touch.

"Does not mean you did not want to be." Ziva smiled.

"Not anymore." Ziva looked at him horrified, even if he couldn't see her face. "If that baby was mine, Ziva. We never would have met, we wouldn't have Shai."

"Shai." Ziva said softly with a smile as she realized how long her hand had been on Tony's cheek and she slowly removed it. "He adores you." Ziva said as she moved carefully to lay on her back.

"Ziva?" Tony questioned after a couple moments, testing to see if she was awake.

"Yes, Tony?" she questioned with a yawn.

"You feel safe with me, right?" Tony questioned nervously.

"Of course, you always have my six." Ziva smiled. "I just want this to be over."

"Yeah." Tony agreed as he pushed a hair from her face.

"We are going to have to talk about how dysfunctional our relationship is." Ziva smiled as her eyes closed.

"Yeah, defiantly." Tony said as he cupped her cheek and softly pressed his lips against hers. Ziva moaned in surprise before moving a hand to Tony's hair and kissing him back. They quickly became oxygen deprived as their tongue dueled for dominance. Tony pulled back with a smirk. "We really are dysfunctional."

"Very." Ziva agreed as she continued to play with Tony's short hair.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Shhh." Tony hushed his son as he heard him start to fuss from the crib.

"Daddy." Shai smiled as he stood at the railing and effortlessly climbed down from the crib onto the floor.

"Little ninja." Tony said shocked as he watched Shai walk over to his side of the bed.

"Hungry." Shai said his green eyes shining in the morning sun, a small grin as he walked away from the side of the bed and headed for the door.

"Hey." Tony whispered as Shai reached for the doorknob. "Give me a second."

"Tony?" Ziva questioned with a yawn as she woke up.

"Go back to sleep, I'm gonna take the little ninja downstairs for breakfast." Tony said as he pulled his arm out from under Ziva's head.

"He climbed out of the crib again, yes?" Ziva smirked.

"Yeah, quite gracefully." Tony laughed as he padded over to his son and scooped him up in his arms.

"Shai." Ziva said trying to sound upset, but failing.

"Sleep, Ziva." Tony said as he pulled the door open and headed downstairs. "Your hair is worse than mine." Tony laughed as he tried to fix Shai's hair, which was standing in all different directions.

"No." Shai laughed pushing his father's hand away.

"Good morning Dane." Daryl said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Mornin'." Tony said stepping into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Sit, Amanda will make you something, she's looking forward to meeting you." He said as he motioned to the chair across from him.

"I'm not hungry." Tony said as he felt Shai snuggle into his neck. "Do you have any bananas?"

"I thought you didn't like bananas."

"For Shai." Tony said simply looking over at his father.

"I don't think we have any." Daryl said taking a bite of his scone.

"Figures." Tony grumbled. "Shai, do you want toast?"

"Okay." Shai said pulling back from Tony's chest and watching as he popped a couple pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Dane, come sit." Tony's father said.

"Fine." Tony said as he pulled the chair out and sat down, adjusting Shai so his back was against his chest. "Might as well just get it over with."

"Shai, Dane? Why do you not follow tradition? Why do you do this? You didn't go to an Ivy League school, you took no interest in the family business, and now you don't name your son Anthony? What's wrong with you?" Daryl said his voice gradually getting louder, startling Shai.

"I'm a fuck up, you knew that." Tony said, the toast long forgotten as Tony wrapped an arm around Shai. "I wasn't smart enough to go to an Ivy League school even if I wanted to. I couldn't care less about the DiNozzo real estate company. My wife choose our son's name, it's a Hebrew name, like her's,"

"You married a jew?" he asked with wide brown eyes.

"I'm outta here." Tony said securing Shai in his arms as he stood from the chair.

"One more thing, Dane."

"What?" Tony asked turning around.

"Why was the principal at your school so adamant that you and your wife take a vacation, you're just a gym teacher."

"My boss is crazy." Tony said as he turned to head back towards the stairs.

"Morning Tony." Phil said as he stepped out of the den.

"Phil." Tony smiled. "Hey would you mind-."

"I will bring it up to your room." Phil smiled as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, I owe you." Tony said as he went back to his bedroom where Ziva slept.

"Ima." Shai squealed as Tony set him down at the foot of the bed before climbing back into his side.

"Shai." Ziva smiled as he crawled between her and Tony. "I hate seeing him with stitches." Ziva said as she ran her finger over the black string.

"Yeah." Tony agreed.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked, she could feel his frustration.

"My father's a jackass." Tony said.

"He's upset about Shai's name." Ziva stated as Tony lay on his side.

"He's upset over everything." Tony mumbled. "Everything I do is wrong."

"I am sorry, Tony." Ziva said resting her hand on his cheek again. "Your next son you can name Anthony."

"Is that an offer?" Tony smirked, his eyes mischievous.

"An offer?" Ziva asked confused.

"To give me my next son, Zee-vah." Tony laughed as Ziva looked back at him with wide eyes.

"There's a lot of things I would give you, Tony, a hug, a concussion, another child is pulling it." Ziva said as they watched Shai climb down from the bed to explore the room.

"Stretching it. So you don't want any more kids, Shai's it?" Tony asked suddenly serious.

"I don't know, Tony." Ziva said as she glanced towards Shai who was looking at the trophies on Tony's shelf. "I don't want to have another baby like I had Shai."

"Alone." Tony stated softly.

"That was my fault, but my whole pregnancy I was scared, after being held hostage." She stopped and just gazed back at Tony.

"Go ahead." Tony urged as he placed a stray hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't sure he would survive." Ziva said softly as she watched Shai get bored and climbed back on the bed.

"God, Ziva." Tony said as Shai settled in between the two.

"It's over now, he's fine, we're fine." Ziva said as a knock came at the door.

"Come'on in Phil." Tony called from the bed.

"Morning." Phil said a tray in his hand filled with food.

"Good morning." Ziva smiled as Shai sat up, his eyes focused on the food.

"Exactly like his father." Phil laughed setting the tray over Ziva.

"You have no idea." Ziva laughed trying to hide her wince.

"Thanks Phil." Tony said as he took a bite of his toast.

"Have a good morning." Phil said with a gentle smile.

"I like him." Ziva smiled as she stole Tony's toast right before he took a bite of it.

"Hey, that's mine." Tony whined as he watched Ziva finish his toast.

"You'll live." Ziva smiled as took a sip of the orange juice. "I'm surprised Gibbs hasn't called yet."

"I'm surprised Gibbs hasn't killed us yet." Tony laughed as he stole Ziva's orange juice.

"Why would he kill us?"

"We broke rule 12. We're still going to have to explain our relationship, break-up, and all the sex after that." Tony grinned setting the juice back in front of her.

"It is not that hard, Tony." Ziva smiled as she tried to fix her son's hair.

"Ima." He warned as he pushed Ziva's hand away.

"We were together, it was too difficult, we broke up." Ziva explained as Tony smirked at her. "But we decided to still enjoy the sex, when we were available."

"Available? It's not like we were making appointments, Zee-vah." Tony laughed as Shai leaned back against him.

"Well we did it often enough." She smirked. "We ended up with a child."

"And you we just offering me more." Tony laughed as he tickled Shai, who had been content to sit there and just listen to his parents talk.

"There had better be something spectacular in it for me if you by some chance persuade me into getting pregnant again." Ziva said shaking her head.

"That something spectacular is bearing a DiNozzo, Zeev. You should consider yourself lucky." Tony smirked as he wrapped an arm around Shai who laughed at the look on Ziva's face.

"Oh yeah, bringing another Tony into the world, lucky me." Ziva said sarcastically.

"Lucky ducky." Shai smiled his father's smile.

"Even he agrees." Tony laughed kissing Shai's hair when a knock came out the door again.

"Are you decent, Dane?" they heard through the door.

"Yeah." Tony said as he looked up to see his father enter.

"Amanda and I would like to go golfing with you and your wife." Daryl stated bluntly as he watched Shai hide in his father's arms.

"Golfing?" Tony asked looking at Ziva. "Dad, she has two bruised ribs."

"Maybe some other time." Daryl said. "Feel better."

"We were gonna go by the pool later, if you and Amanda wanted to join us." Ziva said with a gentle smile, ignoring the look on Tony's face.

"I will ask." Daryl said and exited the room.

"We're going by the pool?" Tony questioned.

"Yes, Tony, it is summer."

"It's always summer in Israel." Tony laughed as he got out of bed.

"I know, Tony, plus Shai has never been swimming, it should be interesting."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"Tony, I do not have a bathing suit." Ziva said an hour or two later.

"Don't wear one then." Tony smirked as he plucked Shai from the bed.

"Tony, I am not going to walk around naked in front of your father and his wife, or you and my son." Ziva said turning to glare at Tony. "Speaking of my son, what is he going to wear?"

"His diaper." Tony said simply as he watched Ziva examine her bruised torso in the mirror.

"Is that hygienic?" Ziva asked pulling her shirt down and turning towards Tony.

"It'll be fine, Zee-vah." Tony said as he set Shai on the floor and plopped back down on the bed.

"What are you going to wear?" Ziva questioned as Shai stood at her feet and reached his arms up.

"Ima up." Shai smiled.

"Don't pick him up, Ziva." Tony said sitting up. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Tony, please." Ziva said as she bent down and picked up Shai with a grimace.

"Told ya."

"Shut up, Tony." Ziva said as she kissed Shai's cheek.

"Hi." Shai smiled and placed a sloppy kiss on Ziva's cheek.

"Thank you." Ziva laughed placing Shai on top of Tony.

"Christ, Zeev." Tony grunted as his son's weight was suddenly on top of him.

"What?" Ziva asked innocently.

"You know what." Tony smirked. "Why don't you just wear one of my old bathing suits and a t-shirt or something?"

"Why would I do that?" Ziva questioned as she watched Shai roll off Tony and bounce next to him.

"Because you don't want to prance around in your underwear anymore than I want anyone to see you prance around in your underwear." Tony said simply as he tackled Shai back to the bed and tickled him.

"Possessive much?" Ziva smiled.

"Daddy play." Shai begged as Tony turned his full attention to Ziva.

"I am, we're gonna play in the pool." Tony said softly as he ruffled Shai's hair. Shai gave him a strange look and stood to jump on the bed again.

"Okay." Ziva said as she came out of the bathroom wearing Tony's old bathing suit and one of his old tank tops. Tony just gazed back at her and absent mindedly licked his lips. "What?"

"Nothing." Tony smiled as he stood from the bed and walked past her into the bathroom to change.

"He is strange." Ziva said to Shai as she stood next to the bed where Shai was bouncing.

"No." Shai laughed shaking his head wildly.

"Yes." Ziva said as she kissed Shai's hair. "He is very strange."

"Who is?" Tony asked as he came out dressed in an old suit.

"You are." Ziva smiled as her eyes roamed Tony's body.

"Am not." Tony pouted as he plucked Shai from the bed and tickled him. "Do you think I'm strange?"

"Uh huh." Shai smirked.

"See, Tony." Ziva laughed as she walked past the two and out the door.

"Shush, Zee-vah." Tony laughed as he followed her down to the pool.

"Dane, glad you could join us." Tony's father said as they stepped outside.

"Yup." Tony said as he set Shai down and they walked to the empty chairs. "Shai come here." Tony said as he sat down next to Ziva and they both watched as Shai stood at the edge of the pool.

"Shai." Ziva warned as Tony stood from the chair and grabbed Shai before he had the chance to jump or fall into the water.

Shai pouted as his father sat back down in the chair and set him on the ground in front of him. Tony laughed at his son and tossled his hair. "That's a face only you could make, Zee-vah."

"I never make that face." Ziva defended as she watched Tony slip his shirt off and throw it on the chair next to them.

"Please." Tony laughed as he stood and scooped Shai up again then turning to his father. "Where is, uh…" he trailed off.

"Amanda." Ziva finished for him as she watched him walk with ease down the steps into the pool.

"Yes, Amanda." Tony said as Shai wiggled in his arms, trying to escape.

"Right there." Daryl pointed behind Tony to the woman coming down the walkway in a tiny yellow bikini.

"Oh." Tony said as he looked back to Ziva with a glare.

"Good afternoon everybody." Amanda chirped as she sat down on the chair next to her husband and took her high heels off.

"Afternoon." Tony and Ziva mumbled.

"Shai, stop fidgeting." Tony said as he tried to hold onto slippery toddler.

"Daddy down." He requested as he stopped and looked up at Tony.

"No, sorry." Tony laughed kissing Shai's forehead, careful of his stitches. Shai pouted for a moment before he started kicking his feet, complete soaking Tony. "You said he's never been in a pool before, Zeev?"

"Never." Ziva laughed as she watched Tony remove the water from his eyes. "Why?"

"It's scary that he's not afraid of the water." Tony said. "He almost just jumped in earlier."

"I will take credit for that trait." Ziva laughed with a wince.

"Of course." Tony said. "The ninja gene is also credited to you also."

"Well that much is obvious."

"Ninja?" Amanda questioned as she watched the exchange between the two.

"I am a-." Ziva started but Tony cut her off.

"Ninja slash Chemistry teacher." Tony said as Shai stopped kicking his feat and finally surrendered to just being content in his father's arms. Ziva turned her head quickly to look at Tony, completely alarmed.

"And you're a gym teacher." Tony's father added with a snort.

"That's nice." Amanda smiled. "Are you two planning on having any more kids?"

"Yes." Tony smirked as he looked over at Ziva, who stuck her tongue out at him. "At least two more."

"At least?" Ziva choked. "If we do have another baby, we'll probably only have one more."

"Mean." Tony pouted and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"How old is Shai?" she questioned with a smile.

"He'll be two in October." Ziva answered with a smile as she watched Tony and Shai.

"What's a pool without toys?" Tony asked Shai softly and Shai just looked at him. "This is boring." Tony mumbled with a yawn.

"How long have you two been married?" Amanda continued questioning and Ziva turned to Tony waiting for his answer.

"Five years." Tony said simply as Shai snuggled against him. Tony smiled at the look on Ziva's face and started to climb out of the pool.

"So you didn't get married because you got her pregnant?" Daryl asked confused and Amanda looked at him horrified.

"No." Tony said simply as Ziva handed him a towel and he wrapped it around Shai.

"Hm." Was the response they got before Tony settled next to Ziva.

"I should probably call Gibbs, see how long we have for vacation." Ziva said with a smile as she pushed Shai wet hair off his forehead.

"Good idea, sweetcheeks." Tony laughed as he laid back in the chair and propped his feet on Ziva's lap as Shai settled against his chest.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Work was crazy, just moved back up to Boston, and I have writer's block, so if anyone has any ideas, let me know!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Well, are you gonna call him?" Tony asked, his eyes closed.

"I do not have my phone on me, Tony." Ziva growled. "And your nasty feet are pinning me to the chair."

"Nasty?" Tony laughed as he picked his foot up and brought it close to her face.

"Tony, I will snap your ankle." Ziva warned causing everyone to giggle as Tony immediately put his foot back on her lap.

"How 'bout a massage, Zee-vah?" Tony said as he rubbed Shai's back. "Like the first time we went undercover."

"That was a back massage, and it was intended to inflict pain on you, to shut you up." Ziva smirked as she pushed Tony's feet off her lap.

"Undercover?" Amanda questioned confused as she looked back at her husband.

"Fuck." Tony groaned resting his head back against the chair.

"Something wrong, Dane?" Daryl asked as he eyed his son.

"Nope." Tony said quickly as he wrapped his arms around Shai who was starting to wiggle.

"Why were you undercover, you are teachers?" Amanda questioned not giving up on the subject.

"Might as well tell them, Tony." Ziva shrugged. "We obviously can't play teachers."

"I'll have you know I am a great teacher." Tony laughed. "Look what I've done with McGee."

"Who is McGee?" Daryl asked confused. "Dane, what is going on?"

"Ziva?" Tony asked looking to her for an escape.

"Just tell them Tony." Ziva said as Shai stirred on his father's chest.

"Yes, tell us." Amanda said excited as she watched the exchange between Tony and Ziva.

"We're not teachers." Tony said as he sat up next to Ziva doing his best not to disturb Shai any more. "We work for NCIS, Ziva's a Mossad liaison officer." Tony said with a pause then looked at Ziva. "Or was."

"What is NCIS?" Daryl asked confused as he glared at his son.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Tony explained. "We investigate Navy crimes."

"You carry a gun?" Amanda asked curiously as she eyed Tony.

"Only out in the field." Tony said daring a look at his father.

"You're a cop?" Daryl asked confused.

"Federal Agent." Tony clarified.

"Have you ever been shot at?" Amanda asked.

"Several times." Tony said and Ziva nodded.

"You're a federal agent that married a Jewish Mossad officer and had a child?" Daryl asked disgusted as he stood from his chair.

"Jewish Mossad officer is kinda redundant." Tony said as he watched his father shake his head and walk back into the house.

"Sorry." Amanda said as she left and walked into the house in search of Daryl.

"I am sorry, Tony." Ziva said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Not your fault." Tony said as he turned his head and pressed his lips against Ziva's. He moaned as Ziva's hand went to his hair and her tongue slipped into his mouth. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away. "What was that for?"

"We are married, are we not?" Ziva said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Ziva." Tony said softly before kissing her again, his hands running up and down her side, skimming her breast lightly causing her to moan.

"Hm, Tony." Ziva said pulling away. "We can't, Shai is right here." She said running her hand up and down Shai's back.

"Ziva." Tony whispered against her lips before kissing her again. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused as she looked back at the house.

"We kiss like this." Tony said kissing her again. "But you were so mad at me-."

"Tony." Ziva said stopping him by placing a hand on his cheek. "I thought we decided to forget and just move on?"

"Yeah." Tony agreed. "I don't want you to turn around one day, remember why you were mad at me again, and leave."

"I am not going to leave you." She whispered. "We share a child, who adores you, that's forever."

"That's what I want." Tony smiled softly before leaning in to barely brush his lips against hers. "And when you're healthy again, I'll show you exactly how much I want it."

"Dane." Tony's father called from the house. "There's someone here to see you and your wife."

"Who?" Tony asked confused as he took Ziva's hand in his.

"Me." Eli David said as he stood next to Tony's father and glared at the family.

A/N: wicked short, I know, should update soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Oh God." Ziva whispered as she and Tony stared at her father.

"Don't be rude, come inside." Daryl said as he turned and walked away from the door but Eli stood and watched him.

"How did he find us?" Ziva asked as she stood slowly with Tony's help.

"I dunno." Tony said as he shifted his sleeping son in his arms and held Ziva's hand as they walked up to the house.

"Ziva." Eli greeted as he kissed Ziva's cheek causing her to tense. He pulled back and glanced at her before turning to look at Tony. "Agent DiNozzo?"

"Tony." Tony said as he shook the older man's hand.

"My he has grown." Eli said as he gently touched Shai's back.

"Yes." Ziva said and turned and looked at Tony. "Why don't you take him upstairs?"

"Okay." Tony said wearily as he glanced between Ziva and Eli. "I'll be right back."

"That is Shai's father?" Eli asked as they watched Tony walk up the stairs.

"You know it is." Ziva said shortly. "I am sure you have researched him well."

"I have." Eli nodded. "He is not someone I would thought of you to sleep with, let alone get pregnant by."

"Just because you researched him does not mean you know him." Ziva growled. "And we did not intend to get pregnant."

"Of course you did." Eli said shaking his head. "If you are stupid enough not to wear protection then you are indeed trying to get pregnant."

"I am not discussing this with you." Ziva said with a clenched jaw. "What do you want?"

"Ziva, that is no way to talk to your father." Eli scolded as Tony came down the stairs to stand next to Ziva.

"Why are you here, Director?" Ziva asked coldly.

"Ziva, you disappeared over a year ago, am I not allowed to be concerned with your safety?" Eli asked as Tony led them into the living room where Ziva and Tony sat on the couch and Eli sat across from them in an armchair.

"You are not allowed, no." Ziva said as she leaned into Tony who had his arm placed on the back of the couch.

"How is Shai? I noticed he had stitches." Eli commented.

"He's fine." Tony said shortly and they sat there in silence for a moment longer.

"Just tell us what you want." Ziva pleaded growing tired of the silence and her father's presence.

"You are still a Mossad agent, Ziva." Eli started as he looked between Tony and Ziva. "I am calling you back to Mossad, you have duties to perform."

"No way." Tony said angrily and was gonna lunge at Eli had Ziva not placed her arm across his chest.

"Tony." Ziva said softly as she squeezed his knee. "You want me to do one mission in particular?"

"Yes." Eli said with a nod as he smirked at Tony.

"I do this mission, then that is it. I resign." Ziva said forcefully. "You leave Shai, Tony, and myself alone."

"You are not in a position to tell me what to do, Ziva." Eli warned as he watched Ziva lean into Tony. "But I will accept your proposition."

"Shai stays with Tony." Ziva said. "If nothing else, you leave Shai alone."

"I keep my word." Eli said as he looked at Tony who obviously wasn't too happy about the situation. "You will be briefed when you return to Tel Aviv in three days."

"Okay." Ziva said as she stood and watched her father let himself out of the house.

"Ziva." Tony said as they heard the door close.

"Not now, Tony." Ziva said as she turned into his chest and he held her close.

"Ima?" Shai questioned as he stood next to the couch and looked up at Ziva.

"What the-?" Tony asked knowing he put Shai in his crib and made sure the railing was all the way up.

"Are you really surprised?" Ziva asked as she scooped Shai up and snuggled him.

"No." Tony laughed as he stroked his son's hair.

"You changed him." Ziva smiled as she played with the shirt Shai was wearing.

"No one wants to sleep in a wet diaper." Tony laughed as he kissed Ziva's temple. "Ziva." Tony said as he rested his forehead against the side of her head. "We both know he's gonna send you on a suicide mission."

"I know." Ziva said and Tony sighed against her ear.

"Don't go." Tony pleaded as he pulled back and cupped her cheek.

"Tony, it is either me or me and Shai." Ziva said as she leaned into his hand. "He found us, he has someone tailing us."

"Lets run away." Tony offered seriously as he pressed his lips against hers. She melted into the kiss and opened her mouth as she slid her tongue against his. "We'll go to Italy."

"Tony." Ziva smiled as Shai settled his head against her chest. "We cannot escape this, you know that."

"Doesn't mean I have to accept it." Tony said as he kissed her again.

"Ick." Shai said as he watched his father slip his tongue into his mother's mouth.

"Ick?" Tony questioned as he pulled back from Ziva to look down at his son. "Ick?" He repeated as he pulled Shai from Ziva's lap. "DiNozzo men do not say ick when it comes to women."

"Only condoms." Daryl finished as he walked into the living room.

"Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this?" Ziva exploded as she glared up at Tony's father. "Maybe we did use one, they are not 100% effective either."

"But you didn't." Daryl said matter of factly.

"How do you know?" Tony questioned with a glare as Shai buried his head under Tony's chin and sucked on his thumb.

"I know you."

"Obviously you don't." Tony laughed. "Because I always wrap it."

"Obviously." Daryl snorted as he motioned to Shai.

"Fuck you." Tony said as he carefully handed his son to his mother and stood in front of his father.

"What'd you say?" Daryl asked as he stepped towards Tony.

"You heard me." Tony said. "You don't know me, or my wife. Maybe we were trying to get pregnant."

"You weren't." Daryl said simply.

"No." Tony said frustrated.

"Give it time, Dane." He said clapping Tony on the shoulder. "You'll regret it."

"What, like you?" Tony said pushing his father's hand of his shoulder. "I don't regret it, and if I could go back and change it, that's not what I would change."

"Right now." Daryl laughed. "He's still cute and cuddly. Wait 'till he goes around destroying your shit and wanting to take up all of your time."

"That's what he's supposed to do!" Tony yelled as Ziva stepped closer and placed a hand on Tony's back trying to calm him. "Except you're supposed to understand that he didn't mean to ruin anything and you're supposed to WANT to spend time with him."

"No one wants to spend time with their kids." Daryl said shaking his head at Tony.

"That's not true." Tony said obviously getting too emotional, even though he hadn't had Shai for long he still knew the basics.

"Please, Dane." Daryl laughed as he looked over at Ziva and smiled. "Taking care of children is a woman's job."

"Bullshit." Tony said as he took his son from Ziva and settled him against his chest. "We're leaving."

"Don't be so dramatic." Daryl said as he watched them walk up the stairs.

"She can kill you 18 different ways with a paperclip." Tony said as he took Ziva's hand in his.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Tony." Ziva said as he stood at the window with Shai quiet in his arms sensing his father's tension. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead in-between his shoulder blades. "I'm sorry." She mumbled kissing the clothed skin as her hand snuck under his shirt and gently stroked his hairy abdomen.

"It's not your fault." Tony said as he leaned back into her, the tension leaving his body slowly. He smiled softly and arranged Shai so his arm was under his bottom as he laid against his chest and Tony's hand covered Ziva's as it rested on his abdomen. "How are your ribs?"

"They are fine." Ziva mumbled against his back.

"Truth." Tony requested as he kissed Shai's temple.

"Sore." Ziva answered simply placing a gentle kiss to his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "It is a pretty amazing backyard." Ziva said as she came around to stand next to him and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his side.

"I guess." Tony shrugged as Ziva placed her hand on her son's back who was content to just be in Tony's arms. "Never really spent time here."

"Boarding school." Ziva remembered as she glanced up at him and he continued to gaze out into the backyard.

"Yeah." Tony said as he turned from the window and placed Shai on the bed and quickly turned back to Ziva. He cupped her cheek and immediately brought her mouth to his.

"Tony." Ziva whispered against his mouth before his tongue entered her mouth, stroking hers. He groaned into the kiss as she nipped at his bottom lip.

"Ima." Shai whined as he sat up on the bed and watched his parents make out.

"Sorry." Ziva told the toddler as she gazed at Tony's swollen lips before turning to look at her son who held him arms out to her. "Are you feeling ignored, love?" she asked against his hair.

"Ziva." Tony whispered as he stepped closer to her. He rested his forehead against hers as Shai's back pressed against his chest. "Marry me." He whispered huskily.

"What?" Ziva asked shocked as she pulled back enough to look him in the eyes.

"Marry me." He repeated as he ran his fingers through Shai's hair. "We'll drive by Atlantic City on the way home."

"You are serious." Ziva said as she continued to just look at him.

"Yes." Tony said as he dropped his hand from Shai's hair and cupped her cheek. "Marry. Me."

"Of course." Ziva smiled as he kissed her again and Shai pushed Tony's face away from Ziva.

"Hey." Tony complained as he nuzzled Shai's neck and blew a raspberry on his cheek causing the toddler to erupt in giggles.

"Daddy." He squealed as he wiggled in Ziva's arms and reached for Tony. Tony smiled at Ziva as she handed him the giggling toddler who erupted into more laughter as Tony tickled his sides. Ziva laughed and turned away from the boys and started to pack.

"I got it." Tony said as he allowed Shai to catch his breath.

"I am fine, Tony, all I have to do is zip the bag. Everything we took off we put back into the bag." Ziva laughed as she slowly picked the bag up careful of her ribs.

"Okay, ready to go?" Tony asked as he took the bag from her.

"Yeah." Ziva said as Tony walked out the bedroom and Ziva stopped and took one last look at Tony's childhood bedroom.

"Come'on Ziva." Tony called and she turned and closed the door.

"Good seeing you again." Phil smiled as he held the door open for Tony.

"You too, Phil." Tony smiled. "You should come down to D.C. sometime."

"I may." Phil laughed. "I'm glad I got to see you with your wife and son."

"Bet it's something you thought you'd never see." Tony laughed as Ziva came to stand by his side.

"Oh, I knew one day you would have a family." Phil laughed as he walked with Tony and Ziva out to the car. "Never doubted it."

"Really?" Tony asked as Phil held the door open for Ziva. She smiled bid her goodbye and thanked him as she settled in her seat, still wanting to listen to the conversation.

"Yes." Phil said simply as he walked around the car to watch Tony throw the bag into the trunk then walked around to buckle Shai into his car seat. "And I was right."

"About what?" Tony asked as he ruffled Shai's hair and closed the car door.

"You are a much better father than your own." Phil smiled as he clapped Tony on the shoulder. "No doubt yourself because of him, you're a good dad."

"Thanks." Tony said seriously as he glanced back through the window where Shai was watching whatever Ziva was doing.

"See you later." Phil smiled as he waved to Ziva and Shai. "Have a safe trip."

"Bye Phil." Tony smiled as Phil walked off and Tony hopped into the car quickly buckling his seatbelt.

"What was that about?" Ziva asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Just talking." Tony smiled as he glanced in the rearview mirror to see Shai gazing out the window.

"About what?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"You." Tony responded as he glanced over at her with a smirk.

"Liar." Ziva glared as she settled back into her chair.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Zee-vah." Tony laughed as he tousled her hair causing Shai to giggle.

"How long 'till we get back home?" Ziva asked as Tony took her hand in his and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"About 3 hours to get to Atlantic City." Tony said as he glanced at her.

"Not too bad." Ziva smiled with a yawn.

"No, figured we might as well stay the night." Tony added. "It's another 3 hours from A.C. to D.C." Tony said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I do not know how Shai will fair in the car for that long." Ziva said as she turned and looked back at Shai who seemed entertained to just watch the cars go by. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"That night, the night Shai was conceived," Ziva started as she watched Tony carefully, she noted how his shoulders tensed and his forehead wrinkled.

"Yeah?" he asked as she stopped.

"Why?" Ziva asked simply as she squeezed his hand.

"Why what? Tony asked looking at her.

"Just why? To all of it." Ziva asked as she tried to control her emotions as Shai started mumbling in the back seat.

"I got tired of pretending." Tony smirked to himself. "That night, when I came over to your apartment, I was sick of it, sick of us fighting. We weren't bantering like we used to, there was this tension. I wanted it to be like when we were together, when you first got here."

"Tony, that was purely sex." Ziva said as she examined his hand, the only thing she could think of to distract her from looking at him. "At least it was supposed to be."

"It was supposed to be." Tony nodded as he focused on the road. "But it wasn't. And I wanted it back, so I came over to your place."

"But I kissed you." Ziva smiled as she rested her head against the headrest and gazed at him.

"Yes you did." Tony smirked. "And Shai happened." Tony smirked again proudly as he glanced in the mirror at his son.

"In the morning, you were gone." Ziva said and Tony squeezed her hand. "Why?"

"Because I woke up, and we were tangled together." Tony sighed. "And I wanted to do nothing more than spend the day in bed with you, and I don't mean having sex the entire time, just being with you like that, together." Tony clarified. "And before, you told me we were over, so I kissed you goodbye and left."

"Tony." Ziva said as she let a tear slip down her cheek.

"It doesn't matter." Tony said trying to laugh it off. "We're fine now, right?"

"Yeah." Ziva nodded as she leaned across and kissed him on the cheek, lingering for a moment before whispering in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tony said softly as he took her hand and kissed it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Wait." McGee said as he held his hand up and stared at Tony and Ziva. "You got married in Atlantic City, on your way home because Ziva's father stopped by your dad's house and told her she was going back to Israel."

"Yeah." Tony said as he adjusted Shai in his arms. "Why do you seem so confused, McDumbass?"

"Tony." Ziva hissed slapping his arm. "Be nice."

"I was." Tony said as he turned and sat at his desk.

"But you, got married?" McGee said as he itched behind his ear and stared at Ziva who laughed and turned to sit back at her desk.

"Yes." Ziva said with a smile as she watched Tony fuss with Shai's hair.

"Why?" McGee asked and his eyes suddenly went wide. "Are you pregnant again?"

"No!" Ziva practically screeched as she stared at McGee in horror and Tony just smirked. "I am not pregnant."

"Not yet." Tony smirked as he looked up at Ziva with a devilish smirk.

"Keep dreaming, Tony." Ziva laughed as she watched Shai stir awake, irritated by all the noise and the rumbling of his father's chest from laughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked slightly alarmed, slightly joking as Shai pulled backed and looked up at his father.

"DiNozzo, David, what the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as he entered the squad room to see the pair sitting at their respective desks.

"No need to stay in Long Island, Boss, found us any way." Tony said as he watched Gibbs sit at his desk and wait for them to elaborate.

"I will be returning to Israel tomorrow." Ziva said seriously as she looked from her new husband to Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs asked with raised eyebrows.

"One mission, then it is over." Ziva said as Tony set Shai on the ground.

"You believe that?"

"I have no choice." Ziva said as Shai approached her and she scooped him up into her arms.

"What's with the ring?" Gibbs asked as he caught the glint of silver when she picked Shai up.

"We got married, Boss." Tony said hesitantly as he looked away from Gibbs to Ziva who was focused on Shai.

"You two, go see Vance, explain this mess to him." Gibbs said and Tony and Ziva nodded and stood. "Leave Shai."

"Seriously?" Tony asked as he looked back at Gibbs.

"Seriously, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Okay." Tony said as he took his son from Ziva's arms. "Make sure to torture McGee." Tony whispered to his son before kissing his temple and setting him on the ground. "Shall we?"

"This is not going to be good, Tony." Ziva said as they watched Shai walk over to Gibbs desk as they headed up the stairs.

"Is it ever when Vance is involved?" Tony smirked.

"I would hope so, Agent DiNozzo." Vance said from behind the couple and Tony smiled sheepishly.

"I know, director, I was just seeing if Ziva did." Tony said and Ziva whacked his arm again.

"I take it you two had a reason you were on your way to my office." Vance said as he walked past them into his office and sat at his desk.

"Yes." Ziva said as she and Tony explained to Vance what they had tried to explain to Gibbs and McGee.

"Hi." Shai said as he stood in front of Gibbs and stared at the older man.

"Hi." Gibbs said with a smile as he looked from his computer to the toddler standing in front of his desk. His green eyes were sparkling, his black hair mussed, and his nose and cheeks slightly pink from what looked like to be sunburn.

"Looks a lot like Tony doesn't he Boss?" McGee asked as he watched the two.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs smiled as he looked up from Shai to McGee. "He's defiantly has some Ziva though too."

"Oh yeah, Tony was saying earlier he watched him escape his crib." McGee said as Shai turned and looked at him.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they all waited for Tony and Ziva to return from Vance's office.

"Well?" Gibbs asked as the two entered the squad room and started collecting their things.

"Vance already knew about me returning to Israel." Ziva said as Shai walked over to Tony and stretched his arms up to him.

"Hey." Tony said as he picked Shai up and settled him into his arms and kissed his warm cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Uh huh." Shai nodded as he stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"We're gonna head out Boss." Tony said as he looked over at Gibbs who nodded and watched the family head for the elevator.

"DiNozzo, David." Gibbs said as he stood from his desk. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Ziva smiled brightly as did Tony.

~Tony's Apartment~

"Guess we don't have to worry about you packing." Tony joked sadly as he set Shai on the couch and turned to Ziva who didn't looked too amused.

"Tony." Ziva said as she gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Do not bother trying to hide behind your jokes."

"I wasn't." Tony tried to counter but she just laughed and headed into the kitchen. "Ziva, can we talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about?" Ziva questioned as she took a drink of water.

"The fact you're leaving tomorrow, maybe?" Tony asked doing his best to keep his temper.

"Can we not, please?" Ziva asked as she glanced into the living room to see where Shai had disappeared to.

"Fine, lets talk about how you said you didn't want to have any more kids." Tony said as he followed her around the apartment as they searched for their little ninja.

"Why would you want to talk about that?" Ziva asked as she pushed the door to Tony's room open and saw Shai reclined back in the middle. "What are you doing?" Ziva laughed as she plucked him from the bed and brought him back into the kitchen to feed him.

"Yum." Shai smiled as he watched his mother make him a peanut butter and jelly, strawberry jelly of course.

"Here you go, love." Ziva smiled as she cut the sandwich into small bites for him.

"So you're just gonna ignore me?" Tony asked as Ziva picked Shai up and sat him on her lap as he continued to eat.

"Daddy." Shai smiled as he held a piece of pb&j up to Tony.

"Thanks." Tony smiled kissing his son's hair then eating the sandwich.

"I am not ignoring you, Tony." Ziva said as Tony ate the sandwich.

"Just the things I want to talk about." Tony mumbled as he sat at the table next to them.

"Can we just pretend to be normal?" Ziva asked as she looked up at Tony, her eyes shiny with tears. "Spend some time with our son, watch a movie maybe. Then put him to bed and have some time to ourselves?"

"Yeah." Tony agreed as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

~24 Hours Later~

"Boss, what is it?" Tony asked as he joined Gibbs up in MTAC while Shai stayed with Abby. Gibbs turned and looked Tony before turning back to the screen, obviously fighting to get the words out. "Gibbs, what?"

"Her plane." Gibbs started as he turned to Tony and bowed his head before looking up at the man.

"What, it got delayed?" Tony asked his heart beating faster and harder as a terrible feeling settled in his chest. "What?!"

"It went down, Tony, she's gone." Gibbs said as he rested his hand on Tony's shoulder and Tony stared back at his boss and shook his head.

"No." Tony said with a half smirk. "No, planes don't go down anymore."

"Tony." Gibbs said over Tony's ramblings. "She's gone."

"No," Tony laughed. "She's not, she's fine, she's gonna finish this last mission her father talked her into. Then she's coming back and I'm gonna talk her into having another baby."

"I'm sorry." Gibbs said as he watched Tony's eyes flick to the fire in the desert that was on the screen. Not knowing what to say Gibbs stepped forward and wrapped Tony in a fatherly hug.

"I can't." Tony said as he finally let the tears slide down his cheeks. "I can't accept this." Tony said with a bitter laugh. "I thought she died before, then it turns out she had Shai."

"Tony." Gibbs tried but Tony cut him off.

"Shai." Tony repeated as he looked at Gibbs with watery green eyes. "I'm gonna go see him."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he placed both his hands on Tony's shoulders forcing him to stay still and look at him. "I'll take Shai for the night, you need time."

"No, I need my son." Tony said as he visibly broke and allowed himself to sob for his now dead wife and motherless child.

**A/N: So that's it. Obviously there will be a sequel, I don't know when, but eventually there will be, any ideas feel free to let me know.**


End file.
